High School Sweethearts
by P0CKiE
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a newly discovered pop star, is transferring to Amu Hinamori's school. At first, Amu absolutely despises him, but slowly she starts to develop feelings for this guy. Will she succeed in ceasing these feelings or will she let them be?
1. Wondering About The Bastard

CHAPTER ONE

"Oh my god! Did you hear that Ikuto Tsukiyomi is coming to our school?"

"No way! Ikuto Tsukiyomi? It can't be! The one and only Ikuto Tsukiyomi is coming here?"

Word was spreading that Ikuto Tsukiyomi was going to be transferring to our school. All the girls on campus had magazines, newspapers, anything they could get their hands on, to read about him coming to our school next week. I on the other hand could care less about this guy! I mean, he releases one song, he's discovered, and then WHAM! Instant pop star! I don't even understand why girls love this guy so much. His music isn't considered "great". Maybe girls just like him because they think he's hot or cute or handsome or something. I could literally look at a picture of him right now, and my gag reflexes would start activating.

"Oh, look. Here comes Saaya and her posse. I'm so tired of her always stealing all the cute guys in this school. She always gets the best of everything!"

"Yeah, I know right?"

**Saaya appears with her posse**

"Okay. Word has it that Ikuto Tsukiyomi is coming here next week. Do you know what that means?"

"N-no…I'm afraid not," the two girls mumbled in unison.

"Ugh. Girls, explain to these two "things" right now, please, before I die of boredom."

"Alright, listen up. Ikuto Tsukiyomi coming here next week states that you and the rest of the girls on this campus may not speak to him or touch him! He belongs to Princess Saaya ONLY! So when he comes here, all of you had better not go near him, or you'll be punished by Saaya's order till she is pleased. Understood?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Let's go, girls." Saaya ordered.

After Saaya left, everyone started talking again. I wasn't surprised. This stuff happened everyday. If it didn't, _then_ I would be really surprised. I just sat there the whole time gawking at them and eavesdropping on their conversation, while gnawing away at my Pocky sticks.

Later that day, I went home to find my mother and my little sister, Ami, playing video games. I sat in the kitchen and quietly listened to them yell and scream at the game.

"Mom!" I yelled from the kitchen, "Where's dinner? I'm starving!"

"Oh, Amu Chan! You came home so soon? Dinner…it's in the fridge! Go heat it up."

"Okay, mom."

I strode toward the fridge and tugged at the handle. It opened with the light shining on the dinner. Steadily, I grabbed all the plates of food into my hands and set them on the counter. One by one, I heated the food up in the microwave. It nearly felt like a century waiting next to the microwave with my dinner inside it. I looked down at my stomach and put my hand over it. Then I patted it and out came a hollow sound. I put my hand over it again and I felt it rumble. Then I stared at the timer on the microwave. There were 48 seconds left on the last plate of food. Sighing, I paced across the kitchen floor wondering about Ikuto Tsukiyomi coming to our school next week. Sure it would be a picnic for the rest of the girls at school, but I really didn't like this guy! I don't know why or how I started hating him, but I just did and it just happened. What would I do on that day when he would be arriving? Even the teachers loved him, and the principle decided that school hours would be cut off on that day just for the stupid jerk face! So does that mean I would have to sit all by myself in class for three hours straight while everyone praises him at his arrival? What the hell would I do? Suddenly, the timer went off, and my food was done heating. I carried all the plates onto the table and went to the dishwasher. I opened it and grabbed a rice bowl. Then I walked over to the rice cooker and filled my bowl with rice. I took my bowl over to the table, plopped myself down on a chair, and started digging into the food. Suddenly, in the other room, I heard my mom groan and say to Ami, "This game is too hard for me. Let's go accompany Amu Chan in the kitchen, okay?"

"Aw, okay." Ami replied, disappointed.

Together, I saw them coming toward the kitchen table. My mom and my sister sat down and stared at me eat. Then Ami started grabbing the food with her fingers.

"No, Ami Chan! Don't pick at the food with your dirty hands. Go get a spoon." Mom exclaimed.

"Okay, mommy." Ami said, jumping off her chair.

Mom looked at Ami for a while, then turned her attention towards me.

"So, Amu how was school?"

"Huh, you never really asked me that question before. Why now?"

"Because you seem different today. You look bothered. What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just something all the girls at school are excited about, except for me."

"Oh, is that so? What's going on at school that's so exciting?"

"It's this guy who's transferring to our school next week. He's a newly discovered guy on the Internet who can sing really well. He might even become a pop item. His name is um…I think his name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi? Oh my god! Ikuto Tsukiyomi is transferring to your school next week? That's insane! I love Ikuto Tsukiyomi! He's so adorable and really talented. I'm surprised that you aren't fond of him like every other girl at your school."

"Mom, I'm surprised that _you_ even know about him or _like_ him! He's despicable! He's the biggest show-off ever and he's so obnoxious and full of himself!"

"Well how are you so sure? You don't even know him."

"Oh, and I suppose that you do? I can just tell! There's just a feeling in my gut that tells me so."

And with that, I stomped off to my room without finishing my dinner.

When I entered my room, I slammed the door behind me and started breathing heavily. That conversation with mom really made my mood worse. I clenched my fists and stomped toward my bed and just threw myself onto it. Lying there didn't really help. In fact, it made my mood even worse! Eventually, I got so mad that I grabbed my pillow, put it over my face, and screamed into it. I couldn't take it anymore! He crowded my mind with thoughts every minute. I swear I could almost feel my brain bulging and about to explode. So, I jumped off my bed and walked to my balcony. I stood out there, holding onto the railing. Looking up to the mysterious night sky crowded with the moon and stars did help my mood get better. And the cold breeze cooled me off. I breathed in the fresh air and slowly closed my eyes, forgetting the unsatisfying thoughts about Ikuto Tsukiyomi.


	2. Ready To FIGHT!

CHAPTER 2

**Next week arrives…**

**Amu's alarm clock rings**

"Mmh…urgh. I-I don't want to…I don't want! I don't w-want to! NO! Ugh…OW!"

I sat up on the floor after falling off my bed, and rubbed my head. Stupid dream! I looked around myself hazily, and squinted at the bright sunlight that shown through my window. Then I turned around and scrambled on my bedside table for my alarm clock. "6:33". Crap. I have to face another day of school. Oh, but no! This is not any ordinary day of school! This day just so happens to be my death day. The day that that little Ikuto Tsukiyomi bastard is coming to our school!

I immediately got up from the floor and marched toward the bathroom.

"Today is going to be the day that I die. I love you mom and Ami Chan," I said to myself as I squeezed toothpaste onto my toothbrush.

"Yoo err gooing choo vee inwinchivle, yoo hur dat, Amu Chan?" I said to myself while brushing my teeth.

**Spits into sink**

Sighing, I looked at myself in the mirror and growled.

"FIGHT! AMU, FIGHT!"

I walked out of my bathroom and towards my closet. It opened with a little creak like it usually did. I pulled out my red tie, my white blouse, my gray cashmere sweater, and my black pleated skirt. Then, I rummaged through my drawer for a pair of skin-toned tights. "You will not let Ikuto Tsukiyomi ruin your mood, you hear that?" I growled at myself, pulling my tights up my legs. **RIPS**! "Oh my god! My tights! UGH! Amu Chan, you cannot let him get to you! Look at what he did to your tights! He's already making your life worse!" I yelled angrily. I jumped off my bed and searched for another pair of skin-toned tights. Carefully, I slipped them on slower. Finally, I was done dressing. I was about to walk out of my room, when I realized I forgot to put on my school uniform jacket too. I opened my closet and snatched it, and then I walked out of my room. I put on my jacket on the way downstairs, and smelled mom's breakfast wafting in the air.

"Ah, Amu Chan! Breakfast is ready. You came just in time!" Mom exclaimed happily.

"What did you make for me?" I asked her.

"Eggs, some porridge, and toast."

"Do you want some milk?" She asked a minute later.

"No, thank you. I'm fine, mom."

"Okay then. Eat up!"

After mom left the kitchen, I sat down and sighed. I looked down at the table and stared at the food that mom made for me. I wasn't even hungry at all. I just felt like going back to sleep. Instead, I slumped in my chair for a good amount of time and said to myself, "Amu Chan, I thought you were going to fight. This morning, you were so determined, but what's going on with you now? You must not let mom know that you are troubled, or she will be worried again. Come on, Amu. Fight! Fight!"

In no time, my enthusiasm was back and I felt very determined and powerful again. I looked down at the table once more and grabbed my spoon. I started digging into my food really fast, and stuffed my mouth with every amount of food I could get on my spoon. Because I was so gritty, I chomped on my food so hard that I accidentally bit my tongue.

"Ow…ow…Oh god, this is so painful!" I flinched. Straining to swallow my food, I got up from the dining table and decided that I should already be on the way to school. Without even finishing my breakfast, I yelled, "Mom! I'm leaving now! I haven't finished my breakfast, so you can just save it and put it away in the fridge, okay?"

"Wait, Amu Chan!"

I slipped on my shoes and dashed out the door before my mom could stop me. I was most definitely ready to fight!


	3. Feelings?

CHAPTER 3

Everyone was already gathering at the front of the school excitedly. Well I wouldn't say "everyone". I'd rather go with every _girl. _All the guys stood to one side, unhappy about what was going on. I even saw one girl yelling at her boyfriend to leave her alone because Ikuto Tsukiyomi was coming to our school. It was absolutely despicable and pathetic and I felt bad for the guy. The more I looked at all those people waiting for Ikuto, the angrier it made me. I couldn't stand the crowd's loud talking and murmuring and excitement. It made steam blow out my ears!

Since I decided that I wouldn't just sit in class the whole day, I decided to watch his arrival. I didn't want to look like a loser who sits in class all day doing just about nothing, so I sat on the benches outside. I was a pretty good distance away from the crowd, and the bench I was sitting on just so happened to be my favorite. Why? Because it was the only bench in the whole school that had a decent tree over it to provide shade. And it was a fruit tree too, so the smells were delightful in that area. No, I wasn't becoming one of the girls at my school who were obsessed with him. The weather was nice today, so I just wanted to sit outside. And his arrival was just an excuse. I just really wanted to savor the cool breeze today, and the nice sunshine.

I glanced at my watch and looked at the time. The bastard was going to arrive anytime soon. Oddly, I started to feel something inside me. It was this weird feeling that made me almost…excited? No, that wasn't the word I was looking for…or was it? . It was almost as if I really was excited though, because this feeling inside me made me impatient for his arrival. I shook my head violently and tried to get the thought out of my head. I never really even looked at the guy before. I mean, sure I've been around tons of girls with pictures of him in their hands, for the past week. But, I never really took a _good_ look at any picture of him before. But what does it matter? His looks won't force me into liking him. I'm FAR from liking him! I despise him. And that's a true fact.

Suddenly, I heard tons of screaming from the crowd. He was here already. I knew it. I got up from the bench and smoothed out my uniform skirt. _Why the hell did I do that? It's not like I was trying to impress anyone…was I?_ I cleared my throat and tried to stretch my neck so I could get a better view. I couldn't even see anything with everyone jumping over him, so I got closer to the crowd. For a mere second, I saw something dark blue that was shining under the sun. Then the dark blue was gone. Then slowly, one by one, the crowd seemed to part in half. I tiptoed and saw several giant bodyguards pushing them away. Then I saw the blue again. And under the blue, was an amazingly handsome face. That couldn't be him, could it? This guy is too handsome to be Ikuto Tsukiyomi. But it really was him. Just my luck.

I took another look at him and noticed his dark eyes. They were, indeed, dark, but shown like diamonds. I had to admit, they were mesmerizing. My eyes trailed down to his lips. They weren't pink or red or any color close to those two. They were a bit pale, but they were still beautiful for some reason. I think I might have skipped his nose. Yes, I did. So I stared at his nose next. It wasn't huge, nor was it small. But it was…well it was perfect. It looked like angels from above sculpted it. Then I took a look at his whole face, and took it all in. Wow. This guy was…hot. _Oh, what the hell am I thinking? I'm supposed to hate him right now! Maybe I really should've stayed in class for three whole hours!_

Suddenly, everything around me froze. Everyone, everything, even nature seemed to have frozen right before my eyes. The screaming even stopped. What I was experiencing was unexplainable. It was scaring me. When I had nothing else to look at, I looked at _him._ Then I understood exactly why everything in the world had stopped. _He _was looking at _me._ He was really looking at me. But it scared me. I had no idea why it scared me, but it just did. Maybe it was because his dark eyes seemed to be looking so deep into me, that I could feel his vision burning a hole through my heart. Or maybe it was the fact that _because _he was even staring at me, because the minute I looked right into his eyes, butterflies started eating away my stomach. What I felt…it was also…unexplainable.

I took in a deep breath, and the second I exhaled, everything, everyone, and even nature resumed its normal routine once again. But I didn't. It seemed like it was my turn to freeze now. And it seemed like it was also his turn to freeze, because when the world started to move again, we suddenly stopped. We just stared at each other for the longest time. It felt almost like a year, maybe even a century. When the girls around him tried to wake him from his daze, all he did was ignore them. It was only minutes before everyone registered what he was doing. They all turned in the direction he was staring at. And the first thing that everyone saw when they turned around, was me. Their eyes were glued to me, but some how kept moving back and forth from me to him. Some girls looked envious or angry. Others looked confused. I really couldn't take it anymore, so it took all my consciousness, all my will, and all my force to tear my eyes away from his. It was difficult for me though. It was almost as if he was holding me there with his eyes, staring me down, forcing me to stay and keep looking into his eyes. But eventually I managed. And when I tried to walk away, I felt like lifting my feet was the hardest thing to do. It felt like using my legs to lift two giant cinder blocks. And yet, some how…I managed.

Come on, Amu! Walk faster, walk faster. Just get away from this place as fast as you can! Go anywhere else, but this place! Escape! Escape! I began to walk faster and faster and before I knew it, I was running. I was speeding. It was almost like the wind was helping me. The wind…was pushing me to run faster and faster till my legs felt numb from the cold air, and till my lungs were charred from my heavy breathing burning it. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't know how I was going to get there, but I didn't care. The whole situation back there was just too awkward to bear. But isn't mom going to kill me if she finds out that I skipped school? No, this won't do. She'll ground me, and then I won't be able to have any privileges for like a month or two! Crap! As much as I hate this, I know I'll have to go back…crap…I really don't want to. I don't want to face that scene again. It was just plain awkward and I don't know what will happen when I get back. I don't even want to know!

My conscience decided to take me over, and abruptly made me stop running. I silently cursed to myself under my breath and turned around to run back towards school.

"Amu…*pant*…you are really…*pant*…in for it now…*pant*…aren't you?" I told myself. In time, I got back on my school campus and made sure that not enough people stare at me. Unfortunately, I forgot that the welcoming of Ikuto Tsukiyomi was three hours long, and the three hours were barely a quarter over. I groaned angrily to myself and threw my head back to stare at the cloudy blue sky.

"Why can this never end?" I accidentally yelled out loud. A few heads turned to stare at me weirdly. I went over to sit down on my favorite bench and think over things. _What happened back there? Was I having a moment with that jerk? That's…impossible. I can't like him…do I like him? No! That's unacceptable! Stop thinking such retarded thoughts, Amu. You hardly know him—no—you don't know him at all. All you know is that you and him just stared at each other for a very long time. It means nothing…right?_

Frustrated, I shook my head violently and got up from the bench. I stomped past some people that were standing around, the crowd and Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and walked straight into the building. The thing is, when I walked past the crowd, I could feel his eyes on me. You know how I knew? Because, I felt this weird energy when I walked past him. I had this feeling in my gut that told me so.


	4. The Talk

CHAPTER 4

**School bell rings**

I walked out to the front of the school and sat on my favorite bench. It just so happened that Kukai Souma, my best friend, was there too.

**Amu sighs**

"Amu, what's the matter?" Kukai asked in a concerned tone. He tried to look into Amu's eyes but she had her head down.

"I don't know, Kukai. I just feel so weird inside."

"Like how? What happened to you?"

"Well…I don't know…"

"Come on, Amu. We've been friends ever since kindergarten. You can practically tell me everything that's on your mind, and I can fix it for you."

"It's embarrassing though."

"And? What's your point? What you're going through right now…millions of people may have experienced it already."

"Well…okay. So, you know how Ikuto Tsukiyomi just transferred to our school?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, when I first heard about this Ikuto guy becoming famous, I just automatically thought it was a load of bull. But then today…today…today…" I gradually trailed off, because the image of him staring at me intently suddenly popped up in my mind.

"Yo, Amu. Wake up!" Kukai yelled, tugging me out of my daze.

"Huh? What?"

"You were kind of daydreaming."

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about stuff."

"Okay…so are you going to continue what you were saying, or what?"

"Oh, right. Where did I leave off at?"

"You were saying how Ikuto becoming famous was such a load of bull."

"Oh, yeah. Okay. So yes I thought it was a load of bull, but then today, something happened. Something just went off inside me and made me completely forget my hatred for him. Like right now, I cannot find a way to hate him even if I tried. No matter what I do, it just gets worse some how."

"Yeah? How does it get worse?"

"Well, every time I think about him, I get this weird feeling inside me, and my face gets hot."

"Yeah…that usually happens when you have a thing for someone. It happens when you start to develop feelings for a person."

"What? No! I do not have feelings for this Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He's a jerk face and I would never ever want to get caught in situation with a guy like that. He's trouble."

"…Amu?"

"What?"

"You're blushing. Really bad."

I immediately raised my hands to my face and held my cheeks. They were surprisingly hot. I looked up at Kukai who was staring at me suspiciously, and I smiled at him sheepishly. He gave me a blunt stare and asked me straight out, "Do you have some feelings for him or something? Because I think you do."

I couldn't lie to him, but I wouldn't have exactly called them "feelings".

"Okay. Here's what happened. Last night, I made a pact with myself that I would not stay in class like a loser for three hours. Instead, I told myself I would wait patiently for him like everyone else at the front of the school. Little did I know, that waiting for his arrival like everyone else would affect me greatly! So after his bodyguards parted the crowd in half so he could walk through, I finally saw him. I'll admit he was very attractive looking. Then suddenly something weird just happened to me."

"What happened, exactly?" Kukai asked eagerly.

"It seemed like the world had stopped right before my eyes. And after I looked at everything else around me, I turned to see if he was frozen too. He _looked_ frozen, but he didn't _seem_ frozen like everyone and everything else. And that's when I found the answer as to why everything suddenly stopped. It was because he noticed me. And he was looking really deep into my eyes…and it…felt so…awkward."

Kukai just stared at me for a really long time. I figured he had no idea what to say to this, because I guess I sounded really insane to him. Slowly, he began to open his mouth.

"Yeah…Sounds like you've got feelings for the dude. Now before your stubborn ways disagree to my amazingly accurate evaluation, I've got something to say. Now just hear me out, all right? Listen, I maybe no expert in love and relationships and stuff like that, but I know it when someone has feelings for another person. I know this because I've experienced it before."

"Yeah? How? You never seem to tell me about anything."

"Well, what do you want to know then?"

"Oh, I don't know…just the usual-WHO DO YOU LIKE?"

"I knew you were going to ask that. Well, you're going to be in for a shocker when you hear this, so bear with me."

"Uh huh. Okay. Just spit it out."

"I like…I like…I like…Utau…H-Hoshina."

It took me a moment to take it all in and to calm down so I wouldn't get excited. I saw it coming too! I knew he was going to say Utau Hoshina. He always stared at her in class everyday and it was quite noticeable too.

"I knew it! I just knew it!"

"You did? How? How did you know?"

"Because you always stare at her in class and smile at her differently from everyone else."

"Oh…well…ahem…enough about me…heh…what about you?"

"Oh, right. Well…your evaluations…they're, I have to admit…a bit…accurate. BUT…I'm still not sure about my feelings just yet. I really have to think them through and I could use some time."

"I see, I see. I understand." Kukai said, patting my hand. Then, out of nowhere, Tadase appeared. He used to be my crush, but then I got over him.

"Hey, Tadase." I said in a gloomy tone. Tadase gave me a weird look then turned to Kukai for an explanation. He never really was the type to question people about their business.

"She's frustrated with her life right now." Kukai explained plainly.

"Ah, I see. But why?" Tadase questioned.

I was about to speak for myself, but then Kukai ended up doing all the work for me.

"Because…well, let's just say she had an awkward moment with Ikuto Tsukiyomi. You know…that popular newly discovered famous dude?"

"Oh, yeah I know him. He's actually my friend."

"What?" Kukai and I said in unison.

"Yeah, we're actually really great friends. We've known each other since we were little kids. We just haven't contacted each other for a while, so he may have forgotten me."

"Wow. What a small world." Kukai mumbled.

Suddenly, almost instantaneous, I heard a voice from behind Kukai and Tadase that said, "Yeah, it really is." This voice was deep and strong, but mellow. It was music to my ears…music to my soul. This voice was silky smooth and ran shivers down my spine. This voice was…this voice…I peered behind my two friends to see who this voice belonged to. And I saw him. And he was the last person I wanted to see at that moment.


	5. His Voice

CHAPTER 5

"Yeah, it really is." The voice said. Kukai and Tadase both jumped at the sudden voice. They immediately turned around and saw him with a slight smile on his face.

"Sorry for scaring you guys. I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"Yeah, we know who you are. You're that famous 'cute' punk who stole all the girls on this campus!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Oh…uh…sorry?"

He slowly turned away only to find Tadase.

"Hey…you…you're…Tadase Hotori!"

"Yeah! You still recognize me after all these years?"

"Of course, man. This is unbelievable! Wow, this world really _is_ small! So where have you been all these years?"

"You know…same old, same old."

Ikuto lifted his arm, patted Tadase hard on the back, and gave him an approving smile. Tadase almost fell forward, but Kukai stopped him.

"Wow, Tadase. You're so weak! It sucks how you have your mom's body structure." Kukai commented. He chuckled and turned towards me. Tadase just ignored him and moved on. Ikuto put his hand on Tadase's shoulder, and the two walked away, having a nice conversation.

"So…how was that for ya?" Kukai asked, putting his hands on my shoulders. I lifted my head up and looked into his eyes. I opened my mouth and slowly said…

"Honestly…I really think I do have feelings on him already. When…when he suddenly came over here, I felt my heart trying to burst through my chest. My face suddenly became all hot, and my stomach had butterflies in them. How does this just happen so fast? This is insane. Stuff like this never happens! Stuff like should _never_ happen!"

"It's called 'love at first sight'. So what are you planning on doing?"

"I'm just…going to try to ignore it as best as I can. I'm not ready to handle a situation like this just yet." I said, getting up to go home. I walked away, leaving Kukai there. I really needed to think things through. Seriously.


	6. Two Surprises In One Day?

CHAPTER 6

The next morning, I woke up to find my mom standing at the foot of my bed, carrying a tray of breakfast. I rubbed my eyes and squinted at the light. She stood there, waiting for me to fully wake up. When I looked up at her, she smiled at me and said, "Amu Chan! Eat your breakfast right now, and get dressed after!"

"What's happening, mom? Why are you suddenly doing this?"

"It's not suddenly. I'm happy today! I even laid out your school clothes for you on your chair."

"Uh, okay mom."

"Now, finish everything on this tray, because I don't want any leftovers!" Mom perked as she rushed to the side of my bed. She practically shoved the plate on my lap and pranced out of my room.

"I swear, I have the weirdest family." I mumbled to myself while picking up a fork.

When I looked down to see what she made for me, I was shocked. I placed the tray on my nightstand and got up from my bed. While running down the stairs, I yelled, "Mom, what's the big idea? Why did you spend so much money to buy this foo—."

I stopped at the stairway and my jaw dropped open. My mom gave me a reassuring smile and motioned me to move forward.

"…Dad?" I whispered nervously.

"Amu! I'm back, kiddo!" Dad screamed excitedly.

"Dad! It really is you!"

I rushed over to him and squeezed him. I missed him so much. He was away for about five years studying overseas, but I wasn't going to let that get in the way of our delayed friendship. He was literally my best friend ever since childhood, aside from Kukai Souma. I really, _really_ missed him. He chuckled, still wrapped in my little arms, because embracing him like this made me _feel_ little again. He started to smooth my hair, and I remembered how it always made me feel safe.

"How have you been, my little flower?" He murmured bending down into my hair.

"Dad, I missed you a lot." I whimpered, my voice quivering. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and about to spill over the edges. He looked down at my face and slowly shifted his arm. Suddenly, I felt warm fingers on my left cheek. Dad's hands were always warm and big. Before, when I was still a kid, he could grab both my hands into just one of his hands. It scared me, but it also made me feel safe.

"I missed you too, Amu Chan." He whispered, "Now, hurry on upstairs. You still need to go to school. Just because I suddenly came back home, doesn't mean you can just skip school." I chuckled at his sudden responsible, stern side, and ran upstairs. Dad's return had made my day already. Nothing, and I mean nothing could have ruined this day for me. Not even Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Today was the first day in a long time that Dad has taken me to school. I was really excited, because it felt like the first day of kindergarten, just because he took me. It might have seemed tacky, but I really loved it. When I was about to get out of the car, he said, "Have a nice day, Amu!" I just smiled and chuckled at him. I was walking up to the entrance of my school when I saw Tadase and Ikuto walking together. Suddenly, I halted to a stop. I wanted to walk away, but my feet wouldn't budge. And I wanted to look away, but it was almost as if my eyes were magnetically attracted to them. Or was it only to _him_? I only did pay attention to him, though. It couldn't be Tadase, because he's never made me feel this way before. So it was definitely Ikuto. _Amu! What the hell are you saying? You do NOT like him! You just can't! _I looked up after having a conversation with myself in my head (lol). _Holy crap. He's staring at me again. Look away, Amu. Just. Look. AWAY!_ Again, for some odd reason, I couldn't force myself to look away. Instead, I really _wanted_ to keep my eyes on his. I had this urge inside me that just wanted to haul myself toward him…and kiss him. _AH! AMU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? STOP IT! STOP THINKING THESE DIRTY THOUGHTS!_ Snapping myself out of his stare, I immediately took off to the lockers.

"Dad…my day is not getting nice at all. In fact, it just got worse." I merely whispered under my breath. Then out of nowhere, three girls surrounded me. The one in the middle slapped my face and pushed me against the lockers. My head hit against my locker door and hit the locker next to it too. Okay, now I was really pissed. I looked to see who did it. It was that darned Saaya. And she had her posse next to her, glaring at me for some weird reason.

"Why the hell…"

"Oh, drop the act, will you?" Saaya huffed, interrupting me.

"Excuse me?"

"You act all innocent…" said the girl on the left.

"You say you _hate_ prince Ikuto Tsukiyomi…" said the girl on the right.

"And yet, I see you eye flirting with him!" Saaya exclaimed.

I was completely, and utterly speechless. I didn't know what to say! I wouldn't have called it eye flirting, but I couldn't say that I didn't like him either! They would never have believed me.

"It wasn't eye flirting, you idiots." I said, pushing them away, "It's called staring. I don't know if you guys learned that word yet, but it means to focus looking at one person or thing for a long time. Understand?"

"Unfortunately, no." they all replied in unison while pushing me back.

"We're just going to let this one slide. Consider yourself lucky that we didn't punish you this time. And don't think you can escape us so easily. Our presumptions are critically accurate, and we know _everything._ We're going to be watching you more from now on, so be prepared." The two girls said.

"Understood?" Saaya simply said. I just smiled bogusly at her. After she and her posse left, I gave them a dirty look behind their backs and pretended to gag. My day already got worse, and they just made it even worse. I didn't even feel like going to class anymore! I went into my homeroom and asked my teacher if I could have a few hours off.

"Why, Hinamori Amu?" Sensei asked, concernedly.

"Because…I'm just really, really not in the mood to be in class right now. And putting me in class will just be pointless, because I don't feel like concentrating or listening or doing work. So please…can you let me off for just a few hours? Please?" I begged.

"Alright, alright. Just go. I'll excuse you." Sensei offered, kindly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I screeched. I walked out of class feeling free and my mood was a little up now. There was only one place that I could go on this entire campus that made me feel enclosed and alone and helped me gain privacy. No, it wasn't my bench in the front of the school. It was the school library. Our school library was pretty spacious and extremely quiet. It was the perfect place to think things through. And that was just the place that I had to be in that instant.

I stood at the entrance of the library and stared at all the books and bookshelves and tables and chairs. I went in and walked around for a little while, roaming through books. Suddenly, I noticed that the librarian was gone. Even better! And I also noticed that there was no one else there too. It was almost like heaven! I even found this book that really interested me. I started to walk all around the perimeter of the library with it, and I swerved in between the shelves too. It definitely was heaven. There wasn't anyone there, and everything was carefree. I think I was enjoying myself really well. I started to walk backwards with my book, not expecting to hit anything…or _anyone. _

Unfortunately, I did. And it was a person too. At first, I had no clue who this person was that I completely crashed into. I just knew that it was a guy, because I heard a male voice. When I bumped into him, he quickly turned around to try and catch me, but he lost grip of me. Still, he tried and he completely failed. Emphasis on 'failed', because I accidentally kicked his legs when I was falling, and he lost his ground and fell on top of me. Well, he didn't exactly _crush_ me. No, that would have been really bad. He propped himself up with his hands right next to my face and his knees at my sides. And the thing was, when I was about to fall, I saw a flash of that same dark blue that I saw on Ikuto's head on the day of his arrival.

At first, when I saw him above me, I couldn't really make out the person, because my vision was blurred. When I blinked a few times, I finally saw who it was. _I-Ikuto Tsukiyomi…_I tried closing my eyes again, but it was like they were being forced open. All I could do was lay there awkwardly, waiting for a miracle to happen. Again, we kept staring into each other's eyes as if we were under a spell. And he had this weird intensive look in his eyes. It was like he wanted to do something, but he tried so hard to stop himself from doing it. We practically just lay there for an eternity. I eventually pulled away my attention from his eyes and focused on something else. My eyes trailed down from his face to his neck and then to his shirt. I gasped, because I saw that his shirt was wrinkled and unbuttoned a little. _What the hell happened when I was falling? I don't even remember grabbing at his shirt!_ "Uh…your…shirt." I managed to say to him. What else could I do? I wanted him to get off. He looked down and immediately got off of me.

"Sorry." He said.

"Huh?"

"Sorry for bumping into you and making you fall."

"Oh, no. That was my entire fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was looking. So, I should be the one to apologize. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You don't need to apologize. So, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Oh. I got excused from my teacher so I came here. But…what were you doing here?"

"I needed a break. I was feeling kind of upset."

"Oh. Same reason. So what happened to you?"

"Just…pressures of a celebrity I guess. I don't exactly mean to sound so full of myself. I didn't actually want this for my life. It was my parents who said I had talent and forced me into fame."

"Oh…so you don't enjoy the money you're making?"

"I don't care about that stuff."

"What about all those screaming girl fans?" I asked. My cheeks started getting hot after my success in keeping cool.

"Oh. Yeah that part I enjoyed very much." He said, chuckling.

"I'm surprised that you didn't scream when you saw me. Aren't you a fan of me too?" He asked, suddenly.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. But I should get back to class right about now. So, bye!" I quickly said. I shot up, smoothed my skirt, and dashed out the library.


	7. Fake Relationship, But Real Feelings?

CHAPTER 7

**Ikuto's point of view**

I watched her run off into the hallway and chuckled. She reminded me of a girl I used to like a lot when I was in middle school. She was one of those girls that any guy would be lucky to have. She was like my shining star when the night sky was too dark. This pink haired girl was exactly like her. They both shared the same high spirits, a warm heart, and friendliness. They both blushed uncontrollably, they both panicked a lot, and they always made me smile and laugh. Even though I don't even know this pink haired girl's name, it's like I knew her already because we shared a connection.

I looked down at the floor and noticed something at the corner of my eye. It was a red hair clip that looked like an "x". _Could this hair clip be hers?_ I picked it up and examined it, then stuffed it in my pocket. Sighing, I got up and laid down on a couch, putting a book over my face.

**School bell rings**

**Amu's point of view**

"Yes, school is finally over!" some kids yelled. I walked out of class and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said, not paying attention to who it was. I proceeded to walk away, but then the person stopped me. I looked up lazily to see who it was. I instantly perked up.

"You're in this class too?" Ikuto said, surprised.

"I didn't know you were in this class either." I replied.

"We can be classmates from now on!" He said excitedly. I just smiled at him and walked out. _Great. Now we're classmates? What's next? We have to sit next to each other? All I wanted was to be further away from him because of that stupid incident!_ I looked behind me to make sure he wasn't staring at me again. He wasn't staring at me. He was staring at me _and_ running after me. _What the hell…_I tried walking faster, but he grabbed my arm and spun me around. Again, our faces were only a few inches away from each other.

"What? What do you want?" I snapped at him. He looked unsure for a second as if he felt like he annoyed me, but then he shrugged it off. His hand slid down my arm and lifted up my hand. I looked at him weirdly and started to blush. I almost looked away when he said, "Here. Your…hair clip."

"What?"

"Your hair clip…I think it fell off your hair when you fell in the library."

"Oh…thank you." I said plainly and walked away again.

"Wait!" Ikuto suddenly called out. This time I really was a bit annoyed.

"What?" I almost yelled.

"Uh…you haven't told me your name yet."

"It's Amu Hinamori! There. You happy?"

"Ecstatic!" He yelled back. I quickly turned and walked away after that. When I looked around, girls turned their heads towards him and me. I knew this was going to happen. After I got further away from him, they began only looking at me. Well, not exactly looking. They were glaring like they expected lasers to shoot out of their eyes and burn through me. It was pretty creepy. When I walked toward the exit, I saw my dad at the doorway, waving at me. I quickly walked over to him and mumbled, "Get me out of here, dad, before these girls kill me." He looked confused, but escorted me out swiftly. When we got to the parking lot, it was pretty vacant, so he started asking questions.

"Do you want to tell me why all those girls looked enviously at you?"

"Dad…I'm not in the mood." I sighed. He paused for a moment, thinking of a way to get through me.

"Alright, sweetheart. But when you are ready to vent your feelings, you can come to me any time. I'll be here for you." He said reassuringly. I just nodded and got into the car.

When we got home, I ran upstairs and locked myself inside my room. I jumped onto my bed and sat against the wall, thinking about the incident that happened in the library. The image of him above me popped into my head. Again, I felt my cheeks getting hotter and the butterflies starting to rise in my stomach. I yanked out a pillow from behind me and pressed it against my face. Then I started screaming into it like crazy. When I lifted it away from my face, I felt the corners of my mouth turning upwards. _Am I smiling? God, I feel like a freak._ I slapped myself to get out the stage, when Ami came into my room.

"Amu Chan, you look a little messy. What's wrong?" she asked, proceeding to sit at the edge of my bed. She turned to look at me with her deadly puppy eyes, which made me groan into my pillow.

"I'm just…a little tired, I guess. You don't need to worry about me." I responded, patting her head. This usually made her happy when I patted her head, so she crawled over to me and rested her head on my lap. I looked down at her to see her smiling back at me with her missing teeth. I chuckled and pulled the blanket up and tucked her in. She squirmed a little, mumbled some words, and then fell asleep. I sat there for about half an hour. Then I looked at my clock, and I realized it was already 6 PM.

"Holy crap! It's 6 already?" I nearly yelled. Ami stirred a little, but she went back to sleep. I slowly tried to get off the bed without waking her up. After I got off, I ran downstairs to grab my backpack, and then came back upstairs to my room. I threw my bag next to my desk and sat down. I turned around once to make sure that Ami was still asleep, just in case if I hadn't waken her up. _Good! She's still sleeping. Now, I really_ _need to get started on my homework!_ I took out my homework and began starting on it. But, I didn't even get through any of it that day, because all I had on my mind was Ikuto.

All I really wanted to think about was him! But it was so frustrating that I couldn't take it anymore! So, I decided just to not do my homework at all. I closed my textbook and went out to my balcony to look at the night sky. The stars barely shown, because of the entire city lights, but the moon was glowing. The sky was almost violet colored, and everything just made me feel calm. The cool breeze was nice too. It almost felt as if the breeze was breathing fresh air into my face and speaking to me, telling me to keep calm and think things through. Slowly, not a care in the world, I drifted off into the night.

**The next morning…**

"Whaaa! Amu, why are you asleep on your balcony again? You can catch a cold!" I heard someone yell frantically in the distance. I forced my eyes open to see who it was, and I saw my mom rushing towards me, wearing a worried expression on her face. Ever since dad came back, she's been all ups and cheery. It's not a bad thing, but it just gets on my nerves sometimes! I looked at her for a long time and frowned at her. She seemed to notice this, but shrugged it off.

"Anyway, Amu Chan, I woke you up especially early this morning, because you need to shower! Look at you right now…ahh…hurry and clean yourself up! I just went to the market this morning and bought some new shower products for you, so use up!"

"Oh…that's nice, mom. Thanks." I croaked. She just stood there smiling at me brightly and nodding eagerly, just like a perky puppy.

"Mom, if you want me to clean up so fast…then you should, you know, shoo." I said, motioning her to leave my room.

"Oh, right! You need your privacy, since you are a young lady now!"

"I told you not to call me that! I hate being called a…lady." I shuddered.

"Oh, sorry Amu Chan. I'll remember this time! Okay well, hurry and clean up, and don't forget to wash behind those precious ears of yours! Oh, and under arms…"

"Okay, mom! I UNDERSTAND!" I exclaimed, pushing her lightly out of my room.

After I finally got my mom out of my room, I sighed and groaned into my hands. Then I decided to take whiff of myself. Hesitating, I lifted my arm up, over my head.

"Oh! I reek!" I nearly yelled, pinching my nose. Horrified, I ran to my bathroom and quickly turned the water on.

"God, what was I doing last night? I smell horrid!" I mumbled to myself, as I took my clothes off. My bathroom was already beginning to steam up, and the mirrors were fogging. After I took all my clothes off, I stepped into the shower, and the hot water immediately hit my skin like boiling lava. I yelped, and rapidly turned the knob a little to the cool side.

"*Sigh* Much better…" I sang to myself as I squeezed some shampoo into my palm. While I was lathering my hair, I thought about last night. I remembered not doing my homework because I didn't feel like it. I also remembered Ami falling asleep in my bed, but I didn't see her this morning. She wasn't sleeping in my bed. Maybe she went back to her own room in the middle of the night.

"Then why didn't I do my homework? I usually do my homework, and I've never not done it before…what in the world got to me?" I said to myself while rinsing out the shampoo. But, I still couldn't think of it. Slowly, I opened my eyes to look around my shower for the new products my mom bought. There was a face wash, body soap, conditioner, and…something else.

"Is this a sponge?" I murmured to myself, while picking up the object in my hand. I turned it over and almost screamed. Now I remembered why I hadn't done my homework last night.

"You have got to be kidding me! They've got his faces on sponges too? No way in HELL I'm going to use this to scrub myself. It's just WRONG!" I said harshly to myself.

"But…I have nothing else. Ugh, SHIT!" I cursed out loud, as I began to fold up the sponge.

"Let's see. If I fold it like this, then I won't have to see his face, and it won't be awkward during showers anymore…perfect!"

I folded the sponge in half to wear it only shown his hair, and I squeezed some of the body soap onto it. Slowly, with trembling hands, I started scrubbing across my shoulders. I whimpered a little, but I forced myself to continue on. After I was done scrubbing, I threw the sponge on the ground like I was holding poison, and I rinsed myself like mad as if there was a disease spreading. Swiftly, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, nearly panting. It was steamy and foggy in my bathroom, and I couldn't breathe because of the humidity. I walked over to the door and opened it a little to let all the steam out.

"Gosh, I have to hurry or mom is going to get mad at me if I miss breakfast!" I said under my breath, as I put on my clothes. After I put on my uniform, I blow dried my hair and brushed my teeth. Then, I pushed open my bathroom door and ran down the stairs. I walked past my mom and mumbled a "sorry" then sat down next to her.

"Oh, it's okay honey!" she chimed. I gave her a puzzled look, but shrugged it off.

"I see that you're still happy about dad coming home!"

"Oh, I'm not just happy. I'm completely and utterly overjoyed! Last night, your dad and I…we…" she squealed. Then I looked over at dad, who was literally giving mom his threatening looks. Mom just shook it off and giggled.

"Oh, honey, can't I just tell her? She's going to be learning about it today in Science anyway!"

"No, we can't. She's definitely not mature enough to know yet!" dad almost snapped.

"Well, I think she's _very_ mature and ready for this." Mom said, speaking for herself.

"What is it? Just tell me already!"

"Your dad and I…we…made love to each other last night!" Mom squealed again. There was an awkward silence, and I looked over at dad. He just lowered his head and stared at his food the whole time, while mom was giggling wildly.

"Well, I think that's…great. Uh, I'm just going to…go now…before I miss the bus."

"Wait! Aren't you going to let your father take y—."

"No! It's just going to be awkward!" I yelled when I ran out the door. When I got to the bus stop, I stood there with the rest of the students and started wondering about what mom told me that morning. _Mom and dad…doing it together…last night…in bed? It's just too unbearable!_ Then out of nowhere, a person stood in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, Amu!"

I looked up to see who it was, and I almost jumped into the air.

"Don't you ever worry about fan girls crowding you?"

"Well, yeah. But with you next to me, I'm sure they'll leave me alone."

"So I'm just a tool?"

"No. We're friends too, but we're not official. I mean, I don't think I could ever be serious with a regular, ordinary girl like you."

"Excuse me?"

"I need a girl who is pretty and smart, and definitely has to be compatible with me."

"Well, I never said anything about being a couple with you, so you don't have to worry! Being next to you is already painful enough." I snapped, walking away.

"Hold on, I still need you!" he said, grabbing my hand. My eyes trailed down to our hands linked to each other, and I felt myself blush again. Then I looked up to see him staring at me again, and suddenly, I remembered that freaky sponge that I washed myself with this morning. I immediately snapped back to reality and shook his hand off. He cleared his throat and stared off into the sky.

"Touching girls is not a polite thing to do. In fact, it's gross and disgusting and rude. Learn your manners." I spit out. Then I turned and walked onto the bus with him on my tail. When I sat down, I put my hand on the seat next to me to make sure he wouldn't sit down next to me. He stopped and looked down at my hand then sat down…on my hand!

"Ouch!" I yelped, pulling out my hand from under his butt.

"That's what you get."

"You're gross!" I nearly screamed at him.

"Whatever. Anyway, I figured that this couple thing is a pretty good idea. We should really do it. It would definitely get tons of fan girls off my back."

"Yeah, I'm not in on it. I do not want to be involved in your over dramatic life. Plus, being in a fake relationship with you? I'd rather jump off a cliff!"

"I understand that you're involuntary in this. I'll pay you."

"What?"

"I said I'd pay you to be my fake girlfriend."

"Pay me? Well that depends. How much are we talking?"

"Let's say, a hundred bucks a week."

"Two-hundred."

"One fifty."

"Fine. I'll take it."

"Good. Now, if you want the money, you have to make it look real. Don't look hesitant when you're with me, and try to be serious on this."

"Okay, whatever you say, Mr. controlling and demanding."

Suddenly, I felt his arm go around me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making it look real." He whispered back.

"Well you don't need to put your arm all the way around my waist! It's too much! It feels uncomfortable!"

"Fine. Then give me your hand. Hand-holding means it's official."

"What the hell are you saying? Shoulder! Just put your arm around my shoulder!"

"No! Shoulders say 'only friends'. We are now a couple, so give me your hand!"

"And what if I say no?" I whispered, getting in his face.

"Then your money will hate you." He replied, taking my hand. I almost jumped in my seat when I felt his hand holding mine. My stomach was doing flip-flops and I couldn't control my blushing. Then I realized the bus stopped and we were already at school.

"Wow, your acting is pretty good. But we're already out of the crush phase. Now, we're an official couple, so you don't need to blush in front of me."

"Don't be so arrogant, or my so-called 'good' acting will turn against you and embarrass you." I said, getting up to walk out. Ikuto got up too and then he pushed past me. I fell back down on my seat, and glared angrily at him.

"Take my hand, honey. Let me walk you to class." He said to me with a smug look on his face. I got up and clenched my fists. My eyes narrowed at him, and he suddenly gave me an angry look too. This look said, "If you don't take my hand now, I swear, I will kill you."

So I slowly lifted my hand and held onto his, and together, we walked out of the bus. When we got off, everyone's eyes were on us. The girls looked envious, hurt, and puzzled. The guys were just curious.

"It's working. Now, all we have to do is break these girls' hearts, and they'll definitely leave me alone." Ikuto said between his teeth.

"Oh, trust me," I laughed, "They're already heart-broken."

"You're a lucky girl, you know that, right?"

"No, sorry, I don't know. I consider myself very unlucky right now."

"Whatever. We're almost at Science class now, so we don't need to show each other any affection during class, got it?"

"Yeah, okay whatever." I mumbled.

When we entered Science class, we got the same glares. Or I got the same glares. Every girl looked like they wanted to kill me. I guess I kind of regretted pretending to be his fake girlfriend, but he said he would pay me. And since he's so rich, I know the money will be big. Ikuto and I just stood there at the doorway looking at everyone else awkwardly. Since I really hated being stared at, I lowered my head and started walking towards my desk. But when I tried walking away, I realized my hand was still linked to his hand. I looked up at him and he gave me a weird look. Then I shook my arm and he realized that we were still holding hands too. Suddenly, he gasped and loosened his grasp. I looked around again, and now the girls looked confused.

"Alright, class! Open your science books to page 257. Today, we're going to learn about human reproduction." Mr. Nikaidou ordered.

"Why the hell did you have to sit next to me?" I whispered to Ikuto.

"Because I said that we have to make this look realistic! Now shut up and listen to me!" Ikuto whispered back.

"Oh, sorry, because you said that once we were in Science class, we didn't have to show each other any affection!'

"Does this look like affection to you? I'm only sitting next to you! Stop being so fussy about it."

"Whatever. Just don't get too near me. I'm claustrophobic."

Ikuto chuckled, lifted up my chin, looked deeply into my eyes, and said, "Don't worry, honey. I will never fall for you." Then he dropped my face and went back to the lesson.

"Alright now. Moving on! We are going to do a lab on human reproduction. Now, today you guys already learned about how humans are created. That is the main point of this lesson. But the minor point, ladies, is that you should NEVER let a man pressure you into doing "it". I do not encourage you ladies to ever get pregnant at an age like this. You ladies aren't even ladies yet! You're more like…like girls!" Mr. Nikaidou exclaimed frantically.

"Mr. Nikaidou, please calm the heck down! None of us girls are going to pregnant at this age, right girls?"

The girls didn't respond. Instead they all turned their heads to look at Ikuto and me. It became almost too awkward to bear! Suddenly Mr. Nikaidou got everyone's attention back to the lab.

"Okay, anyways, about the lab…you guys are going to get a model of a pregnant female. You will examine the female body parts carefully and answer questions on this worksheet. Next, you will have a model of a male. You will examine the male body parts carefully, and answer questions on this other worksheet. Guys will examine the female body, and girls will examine the male body. Now, because I trust that all of you are mature enough, I went out and bought a jumbo box of sample condoms. Girls, you will be using these condoms for your models. Now, get started!"

"Hold on! I object! I am not touching some disgusting outer male organ!" I yelled, standing up.

"Oh, Hinamori Amu, it's only a model. It's not even a real man!" Mr. Nikaidou said.

"Still, it's gross! When in the world is any girl ever going to put on a condom for a guy? Do guys not have their own hands or what?"

"Look, it may be gross to you, but I just want you to learn about the male body. I want all you girls to practically _know_ the male body!"

It was unbelievable. I sat back down in my chair and looked down at the model I had on my table. Then I look over at the model that Ikuto had. It was so awkward. Everything was just uncomfortable. Suddenly Ikuto leaned really close to me and whispered in my ear, "Good luck…"

"Please, Ikuto, you have to help me!" I said, turning to him.

"What do you need help on? You already finished all the questions on your worksheet!"

Then I quietly looked down at the table and my eyes trailed to the condom next to the model. Ikuto seemed to notice this, and he immediately became smug again.

"Oh, I see now. So you're scared to touch 'it', am I right?"

I just nodded with my head still lowered.

"Well all you have to do is take the condom, and slip it onto the outer male organ. Come on! If you don't do it, then Mr. Nikaidou will lower your grade for not understanding the protection process. Don't be shy…I mean, some day you will eventually do 'it' with someone, and your man will need a condom. Who knows? It could be me…"

My face suddenly felt extremely hot, and I felt light-headed.

"Shut up! That will never happen to us! Don't say such a thing! It's just horrifying! And I do too understand the protection process. I just don't want to practice on a doll!"

Ikuto stared at me for a short while. It was almost as if he was thinking if he should tease me again, or if he should help me. Then he did something I least expected. He took the condom and opened it. Then he told me to hold it way he was holding it. Slowly and steadily, I lifted my hands and held it the same way. I was shaking a little bit and I was also hesitant, but I did it anyway. Then he took my hands and guided them to put the condom on the model. But by that time I wasn't noticing myself touching the model anymore. I was mesmerized by his solid, and concentrated look on his face. The way his voice trailed off into the atmosphere…it was almost hypnotizing. And the feel of his hands over mine…made me feel almost…safe and protected. Today was definitely the very first official moment that I might have felt something for this guy.


	8. Proof That A Fake Relationship Is Real

CHAPTER 8

**ALERT! Okay so I decided to change this story into a third-person point of view, because when I read it, it felt like I was Amu and that just kind of bugs me…Kind of LOL…but I hope this sudden change doesn't affect any of you…it might even be better! Okay well…TIME TO READ! **

Amu was eating her breakfast quietly when suddenly she heard a car honk outside her house. She walked over to her front door and opened it and saw a limo outside. _"Well, that's strange." _Amu thought. _"Why would there be a limo outside my house? I wonder who it's for…"_ Amu went back to her breakfast when she remembered something right out of the blue. She gasped and said, "Oh my god! I totally forgot…Ikuto told me yesterday that he was going to pick me up from my house from now on. Oh shoot! If mom sees the limo, then she's going to bug me about it."

"Amu, who is that outside our house?" Amu's mom yelled from the laundry room.

"Uh, it's no one! Okay well I finished my breakfast so I'm just going to go now alright?"

"Okay, that's fine! Bye, Amu! Come home safely!"

"Okay, bye mom!" Amu yelled as she opened the door. She proceeded to run out but then she crashed into someone.

"Ow. Watch where you're going next time, got it?" Ikuto said as he looked at Amu rubbing her head.

"God, your chest is so hard. What the heck is it made out of? Rock? Geez…"

"You're the one that crashed into me. Whatever. What took you so long? I waited here for like two minutes already."

Amu glared at Ikuto and said, "Oh wow, two minutes. That is such a long time! And besides, yesterday you never told me what time to get out."

"Uh, yeah I did. Remember? After we got out of Science class, I told you I would pick you up from now on and I told you to come out at 7:30 every morning."

"…Oh. Well, I guess I forgot. You don't even have to pick me up anyway. I could always walk to school, take the bus, or have my dad take to school."

"Well, it would look bad if I arrived to school without you. We wouldn't look like we're in a relationship. Besides, who's heard of the girlfriend taking the bus and the boyfriend taking his limo?"

"Okay, whatever! Let's just go before my mom sees you."

"You haven't told your mom yet?" Ikuto asked.

"Why would I need to tell her? This is a fake hookup anyway," Amu said as she looked back to see if her mom was looking out the window, "Okay it's safe to go now. Come on! Hurry! Just get in the car already!" Amu said quietly so no one could hear.

"What the hell are you doing? Just get in!" Amu nearly screamed as she stared unbelievably at Ikuto who was standing there, holding the car door open.

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell are _you_ doing? Can't you see I'm opening the car door for you? Ladies first." Ikuto smirked. Amu glared at him because she knew he was doing this on purpose. After Amu got in, Ikuto immediately got in after her and bumped into her.

"Oh sorry. You wanted to hurry, so I'm hurrying for you!" Ikuto sneered.

"Ugh, whatever. Just…get off my hand! You're sitting on it!" Amu screamed.

"What? Oh! Sorry…I didn't notice."

"Yeah, sure, of course."

There was an awkward silence, and Amu began feeling uncomfortable. She fidgeted with her hands a little and looked out the window many times. As a matter of fact, she looked everywhere. Just not at Ikuto. Ikuto then noticed that something was different and the atmosphere felt awkward.

"Ahem…so…"

"So does this mean I get paid more now?" Amu suddenly spoke up.

"What? Excuse me?" Ikuto asked surprised and puzzled.

"Does this mean I get paid more now? I mean, since I have to be seen arriving to school with you everyday from now on."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because this isn't your problem. It's my problem, and you agreed to help me out for $150 a week. You can't back out now. We're making great progress! And I'm not going to curve the pay for you, so you can just trash those dreams of yours."

Amu looked disappointed, but she shrugged it off. Then everything went silent again. Amu felt stiff and she was afraid to move a muscle. _"Why do I have this warm sensation in my chest? And why does my stomach feel like it's crowded with butterflies?" _Suddenly, the car stopped and Amu snapped out of her daze. She looked at Ikuto who his hand up as a signal to hold hands.

"Do we have to do this? I mean you could just put your hand on my shoulder. I think that's better."

"Look, how many times do we have to go through this? Handholding says 'in a relationship'. Hand-on-shoulder says 'just friends'."

"…Okay, okay. Fine…"

"Good. Now take my hand and be a good girlfriend."

Amu slowly lifted her hand and put it over Ikuto's palm. Her fingers slowly grasped his hand, and his fingers slowly grasped her hand. _"Ikuto's hand…I can feel it again. His hand is big and warm. His fingers are long and I can feel the veins on the back of his hand. His hands are soft too. Soft and big and warm…OH MY GOD WHAT AM I THINKING?" _

"You know, your hands are quite small and cold. It makes me feel like I'm holding a chicken foot." Ikuto said out of the blue.

"Yeah? Well your hand feels too soft. It makes me feel like I'm holding a girl's hand."

Ikuto glared at Amu, who was smiling to herself at how great of a comeback she had just come up with.

When they arrived to school, everyone stared again. As a matter of fact, this happened everyday and soon Amu and Ikuto got used to the uncomfortable attention.

(A few weeks later)

"Saaya…Have you heard?"

"What? What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy? Ever since Ikuto transferred here, I haven't had much time to talk to him. Now I just need to make some minor adjustments…a little blush…and lip-gloss…that should do it!" Saaya said while she gathered her cosmetics, "Anyways, will you help me with my make-up?"

"Uh…sure…but I need to tell you something."

"What? Just spit it out!" Saaya yelled as she took her drink in her hand.

"Uh…well…I heard a rumor that Ikuto…he…has a…girlfriend already…"

Saaya suddenly spit out her drink and coughed wildly. Her expression was made of rage and she started to clench the chair handle.

"WHAT? WHO IS IT?" Saaya yelled.

"Uh…it's…uh…it's someone…from our s-school."

Saaya became more enraged as she heard these words spilling out of her friend's mouth. She clenched her shaking fist up, and slammed it hard on the table.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? HURRY UP AND FINISH MY MAKE-UP!" Saaya snapped. Her friend flinched at this, and hurried with the blush, and the lip-gloss.

"Okay! I'm done!" Saaya's friend said nervously as she was finishing up. Saaya then pushed her friend out of the way and dashed out the classroom door. _"No one can have Ikuto but me. He's mine, and that bitch that's with him should know that. I'm coming for you, Ikuto. Don't go anywhere. You belong to me, and only me!"_

"Look. I'm just asking when you're paying me, all right? A week's gone by already and I want to know when the money pays up!" Amu said to Ikuto as they were walking out of their last class.

"Must I tell you when the money pays up? All you need to know is that you're getting the money. That's all. When I make a promise, I stick to it. Besides, if I ever forget, which I never will, you can always remind me!"

"Fine…but it better be today, since today marks the end of the week!"

"I guarantee that you _will_ get your weekly pay to—"

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" Saaya yelled, "How could you do this to me?"

Ikuto looked at Saaya with a confused look, and then turned to Amu for an answer. Amu just shrugged her shoulders meaning she didn't know what was going on either.

"How can you have a girlfriend? Don't you know that I'm your number one fan? If anything, _I _should be the one who's your girlfriend! I deserve that spot more than whoever you're with right now!" Saaya yelled, completely out of her mind.

"…Uh…I'm sorry. I think you have the wrong…person? I'm just going to go now…" Ikuto slowly said as he started grabbing for Amu's hand. Amu just stood there and stared at Saaya, stumbled a little, then started walking away with Ikuto. Then Saaya noticed that they were holding hands and immediately became more unsatisfied. She grabbed Amu's wrist and stared unbelievably at the two hands linked to each other. Then, she looked up at Amu and then at Ikuto, and back to Amu again. Then out of nowhere, Saaya raised her hand and slapped Amu hard, right across the face. Ikuto, with wide-open eyes, held Amu by the shoulders and asked if she was all right. By then, everyone created a circle around them and watched the fight go on.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Ikuto yelled at Saaya. Saaya stood there still in shock that she had done such a thing. She soon came back to her senses and then yelled back, "Don't you know that I have feelings for you? I'm your number one fan! I deserve to be your girlfriend more than her! She's just some ordinary girl off the street! How could you be with someone like that? I'm a much better pick than her! I'm the most popular girl in this school…everyone praises me everyday…but you…YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TOOK ONE LOOK AT ME!"

"SHUT UP! I asked why you hit my girlfriend! I didn't ask for a sad story!" Ikuto exclaimed.

"…Girlfriend? I don't believe it…huh…" Saaya said hysterically. Now she was chuckling, trying to pretend that this whole thing wasn't real.

"What? What are you doing…why are you laughing?" Ikuto asked, now puzzled.

"HA! All right! I'll go with this story…but my friends have also been telling me that this relationship that you two have…isn't REAL! So yeah, I'll go ahead and go with this story of yours…but how are you going to tell all these people?" Saaya said, pointing out all the students surrounding them.

"What the hell are you saying?"

"I'm saying…that your relationship…is a fraud!"

By now, all the students that were surrounding them began thinking.

"What are you talking about? My relationship with Amu Hinamori is real!"

"Then why haven't you two kissed yet? All you two do is hold hands, right?" Saaya questioned, "Ha! That's right. I have my sources. You can stop the act now! It's over!"

Ikuto looked at Amu who was still rubbing her cheek, but now Amu looked like she was about to explode.

"Saaya just shut the hell up! You have no right to declare whether our relationship is real or not." Amu said, trying to keep her anger under control.

"Fine! Then if you two really are together, then I guess you wouldn't mind proving it with a kiss!"

Amu suddenly blushed and looked back at Ikuto who looked stunned.

"Aha! See, everybody? I knew it! They weren't together! They were never together from the start!"

"We don't have to prove ANYTHING to you! People like you aren't worthy enough to be proved to. What you're doing right now just shows exactly how LOW you are! That's EXACTLY why you don't deserve to know anything! What kind of a person are you to be talking like that in your place?" Amu yelled at Saaya.

"WHY CAN'T I KNOW? Is there something wrong? Huh? Obviously, if no one here will show me proof, then it's not real!" Saaya screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Just shut up already! All right. You want proof? Then I'll show you proof!" Ikuto yelled out unexpectedly. Suddenly, Ikuto grabbed Amu's wrist and spun her around to face him. He circled his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer till their bodies were touching. Amu looked confused, but felt nervous as she looked into his eyes. She could feel his breathing and his teeth clenching, and she knew that their faces were just inches away from each other. Ikuto looked into her eyes as he slid his hand up her spine and held the back of her head. Then he whispered, "I'm sorry." And before Amu could say something, he forced his lips onto hers and held her tight. He loosened his grasp on her wrist and slowly put that arm around her.

_"What…just happened? I feel like I'm floating…in a dream…and this dream feels light and happy…and there's tons of puffy white clouds…and I'm floating towards the sun…and it looks a lot like Ikuto…"_ Amu thought as she silently died of happiness inside. Her widened eyes slowly closed and she felt her hands clench the sides of Ikuto's sleeves. Everyone around was shocked at the sudden action, as they watched Ikuto kiss Amu with such a sudden passion. Saaya stood there paralyzed and couldn't take her eyes off of the two lovers no matter how hard she tried. She fell to the ground and started sobbing, regretting that she had asked for proof. 

_"What's going on? What did I just do? Am I…kissing…Amu? But…if I am…why can't I stop…? And why does it feel so…good?"_ Ikuto wondered. He never wondered about having feelings for Amu until now. Maybe it was because he never kissed a girl before…He didn't realize it himself, but he started to circle his arms around Amu tighter, and he couldn't stop himself from kissing her so single-mindedly.

"Hey, Kukai…what's going on over there?" Tadase asked, pointing out the huge crowd.

"Huh, I don't know. Why don't we go check it out?" Kukai suggested.

They walked over there and began squeezing through the shocked crowd. When the two finally squeezed through, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Whoa. Is that Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah…"

"And is that the girl from our class…uh…Amu Hinamori?"

"Yeah…"

"And they're…kissing?"

"Yeah…"

Kukai suddenly came out of his daze and a wide grin soon appeared on his face. Suddenly, he started clapping and cheering loudly, and soon everyone else was doing it too. Tadase just stood there confused, but decided to go along with what everyone else was doing.

"Whoo, yeah! That's my boy, Ikuto Tsukiyomi! And that's my best friend, Amu Hinamori! And they're KISSING!" Kukai yelled happily.

"And they're together!" Tadase added in. Suddenly, Kukai turned to him and said, "Excuse me, but let's not try to make it OBVIOUS, okay?"

"But you…"

"NO, BUTS!"

Finally, Amu and Ikuto broke the kiss. Amu was panting and looking into Ikuto's eyes, and Ikuto was still holding her face. Amu was embarrassed so she looked down and hid her face. Ikuto swiftly pulled her in again, held her tight, and yelled, "So there's your proof. You asked for it. Are you happy now?"

Saaya just raised her head and sobbed harder.

"Good. So now you know not to mess with me or her." Ikuto said. Then he took Amu's hand and pushed past the crowd. The two were walking for a while and finally stopped hearing the cheering. Then Ikuto worked up the nerve and started talking.

"…Look…I know what I did back there was sudden for you…and I know it's kind of…wrong. I wouldn't blame you if you hate me more now…"

There was a long, silent pause, but Amu managed to say something.

"It's…fine. Don't sweat it. I don't hate you…and besides, it was all another act…right?"

"…Uh…y-yeah," Ikuto stammered, "Yeah, I guess so…"

"You know, all the things that Saaya accused of us was actually true…I think we did a pretty good job covering that up though."

"Yeah…yeah, we did!" Ikuto agreed.

"Okay so that means you agree with me that from now on you'll have to pay me twice my original salary?"

"Yeah! Wait, what?"

"Well you kissed me so suddenly and it was uncomfortable for me. Plus, it was totally inappropriate. It's like freakin' rape! You don't just grab a girl and kiss her out of nowhere! And plus, we never agreed on the kissing portion of this fake relationship. So…I think twice the pay is fair."

"I don't think I have to pay you extra, because I believe that you enjoyed the kiss."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I mean you were grabbing at my sleeves and you were also grabbing at the sides of my jacket."

"I was trying to pry your puffer fish lips off of mine!"

"No, because if you were trying to do that, you would be pushing me, and not tugging at my jacket!"

"Oh, whatever! You're thinking way too much into this!" Amu yelled, crossing her arms.

"Okay let's just forget about that. So…now what? Do you want a ride or do you want me to look good in my limo and you walking on the sidewalk on your way home?"

"…I'll take the ride. When you get near my house, just park behind the giant bush so my mom doesn't see me with you."

"All right, then. Let's get going, because our ride is already here."


	9. Pregnant?

CHAPTER 9

**URGH. Okay, so I've decided that first person is still better despite the fact that I dislike it still because it makes me feel that I'm Amu. But, however when I read it, I do enjoy the Ikuto Lovin' LOL just kidding around. So now I'm changing it back to first person. PLEASE EXCUSE ALL THE DIFFICULTIES I'VE CAUSED YOU. I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT THERE WILL BE NO MORE…HOPEFULLY. WELL…ENJOY!**

I'm in a dream…and I'm floating in midair. I look around and I see nothing but whiteness. The air is damp. I can feel the mist caressing my skin. I lift up my arms and look at them and my hands. Nothing is wrong with me…I look down at myself and I notice I'm wearing a solid white dress. The edges stop at my knees. Suddenly, I notice the ground. I see something blue under the fog and mist. I make my way past all the fog and mist and I make out a head with blue hair. It's a man, and he's standing there. I start to float toward him, but suddenly I see someone else in this dream too. The person walks closer to this man, and I make out the person's features. She's a beautiful woman with long, blonde hair. This woman stands in front of this man, and together, they share a deep long stare into each other's eyes. Suddenly, this man embraces her ever so fiercely and holds her tight in his arms. I catch a glimpse of his face for a brief second. The woman is not startled for some reason. Then she notices me watching them. She gives me a noticeable, small haughty grin and starts to angle her head in front of his. She stares into my eyes once more, and then she goes in for a kiss. First the kiss is gentle, but then the man suddenly is in sync with her as if under a spell. He puts his hand at the back of her head and forces her deeper into the kiss. Slowly, she encircles her arms around his neck. The man suddenly becomes drawn to this, and takes his free and to caress her lower back. Then his hand becomes fierce and he pushes her closer to him till she can't move. I watched as they kissed passionately. And somehow, I felt cheated on. My vision began to blur slowly, and soon I couldn't see. Then I couldn't hear anything or taste anything at all. And after that, I couldn't feel or smell anything anymore. I felt dead. Then I started to panic, and before I knew it, I was sitting up in my bed, panting and sweating. _Oh crap, did I oversleep?_ I checked the calendar to see what day it was today. _Oh, thank god it's the weekend. Gosh, the week went by so fast…_I yawned then got out of my comfy bed and into my slippers. Hazily, I walked down the stairs, but I didn't smell the usual breakfast smell. _Eh, mom must've forgot to make breakfast. I'll just make something for myself._ I started searching in the cupboard for a cooking pan, when I heard someone coming into the kitchen. I turned around and saw my mom walking towards the kitchen table to sit in a chair. She yawned a couple of times, rubbed her eyes, and moved her hair back.

"Hey, mom. You look kind of tired. Are you okay?"

"Honey, I'm practically wiped out. I don't know why, but I've been feeling tired for the past several days."

"Do you want something to eat? I'm making food right now." I said, finally finding the pan I was looking for.

"Yeah, sure. I'm starving. Please do me a favor and cook me two plates. I've also been really hungry these past several days. I don't know why…something is wrong with me."

"Nah, mom. You're probably just not getting enough sleep or eating enough!"

"No, trust me, I now eat more than I did before. And I get plenty of sleep."

"Oh shoot…" I suddenly said out of nowhere. Suddenly, I had this sensation that my period was here. I dashed down the hall and locked myself in the bathroom.

"What is it, honey? Is there something wrong?" Mom yelled from the kitchen. I didn't answer her. Instead, I got out of the bathroom in relief that I did not get my period. I really did not like getting my period. I walked into the kitchen and saw mom's face full with curiosity.

"What happened?" she asked, still sitting there with her head on the table.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I had my period." I replied, getting out the eggs.

"Oh, so you're getting your period late too?"

"No, it was just a feeling…wait, what do you mean 'too'? Are you saying your period is late?" I asked her, suddenly curious. I walked over to the table and sat down next to her with my legs hanging off the side of the chair.

"Yeah, it is. I'm supposed to already be having it right now, but I guess it's late."

_Tired, starving, late period…No, it couldn't be…_

"Hey, mom, did you so happen to throw up a few times these past several days?"

"Yeah, honey. As a matter of fact, I did…"

A slow, wide, and bright grin started creeping up on my face. I was almost going to scream out loud and prance around the kitchen, but I managed to keep my cool. Instead, I only screamed out loud.

"AHHH! MOM!"

"What? What is it?" She asked, startled.

"Mom, brace yourself. Because what you're about to hear will shock you!"

"Why? What is it?"

"Mom," I said in a low voice, "You're PREGNANT!" I suddenly screamed, unable to keep my cool. Mom just stared at me and wore an expression that told me I was hysterical. I smiled eagerly at her and she began shaking her head.

"No, no, no that's impossible!"

"Why is it impossible? Listen! You're tired, you're always hungry, your period is late, and you've thrown up a few times! Do not tell me that that is just a coincidence!"

I stared excitedly at my mom who just sat there looking half-surprised and half-dead. She slowly turned to me and asked, "Are you sure, Amu?"

"Yeah, I'm totally positive, mom! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're pregnant! Aren't you excited? I'm so excited!"

"Hold on. You can't be so sure just yet. I have to go to the doctors to get a check-up or take a pregnancy test…"

"So then what if you do have a baby? What will you do?"

"I don't know…I'm so tired right now…I can't think…I…I…I…"

There was a loud thud on the ground that abruptly pulled me out of my daydreaming. I turned to my mom but she wasn't sitting there and my eyes caught her unconscious on the ground.

"Mom? MOM? MOM WAKE UP! Holy crap…Mom! MOM!" I screamed as I knelt beside her. I was shaking her like mad trying to get her to wake up. I even slapped her face, but she didn't respond. _Stop panicking! You know you can't do anything when you're panicking! Just…Just calm the heck down…! _"GAAHH! I CAN'T CALM DOWN! DAAAAD! DAD WAKE UP! DAD, COME DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW! MOM FAINTED!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I sped up the stairs. I pounded on dad's door so hard that I thought the house was going to fall down. I was walking around so quickly when I heard his footsteps. He opened the door with his unhappy groggy face.

"What? What is it?" He asked annoyed.

"DAD STOP BEING SO SELFISH RIGHT NOW! YOU CAN GET YOUR GOD DAMN SLEEP LATER, BECAUSE MOM IS DOWNSTAIRS IN THE KITCHEN RIGHT NOW AND SHE'S FUCKING UNCONSCIOUS!" I screamed the loudest I could. I've never ever cussed in front of my dad before and that was probably why he wore a half panicked half shocked look on his face. I was so impatient that I grabbed his arm and tugged him downstairs with me. When he saw mom, he literally freaked.  
"CALL 911! HURRY!" He yelled. I ran over to the phone and dialed 911 as fast as my fingers would let me.

"Hello, 911 how can I help you?"

"My mom…she fainted…and…I…" I trailed off because I started to cry. I've never been in a situation like this before and I couldn't handle it. I was afraid. Really, really afraid. I quickly got myself together and wiped my tears.

"Your mom fainted? What happened? How did she faint?" the lady asked.

"Well, she…I-I think she's p-pregnant…" I stuttered, trying to hold back my tears. I looked over to my dad who looked even more shocked. He looked down at mom and started crying too. Suddenly, he slapped himself hard across the face and cursed to himself.

"Why didn't I know better? Why didn't I look after you better? I should've known! I HATE MYSELF, HATE MYSELF, HATE MYSELF!" Dad yelled at himself as he slapped his face over and over again. He started sobbing uncontrollably into mom's shirt.

"Okay, we'll be right over."

"Okay, j-just hurry okay?" I whimpered.

"Okay, it's okay sweetie. Your mom will be fine. It's okay, we'll be right over." The lady tried reassuring me. But I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I hung up the phone and slowly knelt down next to my lifeless mother. Suddenly I caught something at the corner of my eye. I looked up and saw Ami standing there. Her face was pale white and her mouth was quivering. She looked at me and then at dad and she immediately knew what was going on. She quickly ran to mom's side and knelt down with me. Then she too, started to cry. I grabbed mom's hand and squeezed it tight, hoping that nothing will go wrong with her.

Suddenly I heard the ambulance siren blare outside my house and I quickly got up. I ran to the door and tore it open. There were already men at the door with a gurney in their hands. I led them to the kitchen and they carefully carried my mom onto the gurney. I couldn't part my hands from my mom's hand, so I had to run to keep up with the men. Dad followed right behind me, carrying the wailing Ami. When we got to the back of the ambulance, Dad and I tried to go in, but one of the men said only one family member can go in. I thought for a while, turned to Dad, and said, "Dad, take Ami with you and take the car. I'll stay with mom." He hesitated, but agreed that this would be the best way. So I stepped carefully into the ambulance and sat next to Mom, grasping her hand tightly.

"It's going to be okay, mom. You'll be fine. I know it. Just hang in there and we'll be at the hospital in no time." I murmured silently.

When we arrived at the hospital, I pushed open the back doors and jumped off. The men quickly carried Mom off the van and rolled the gurney towards the entrance of the hospital. The doors slid open and I could feel all eyes on us as we dashed down the hallway. I could feel the air on my face dry my wet tears on my cheeks. Just then, I heard Dad call yell out my name.

"Amu, wait!"

I turned around and saw Dad struggling at the doorway. I quickly ran over to him and took Ami from his hands, and together we ran down the hallway like mad. When we caught up to the men, they abruptly stopped us.

"I'm sorry, but you have to stay out here in the waiting room." One of the men ordered.

"But…" I hesitated, but the men already went in the ER.

It felt like a decade…maybe a century, waiting in the waiting room. I kept walking back and forth outside the ER, Dad was sitting motionlessly on the chair, and Ami was fast asleep with her head resting on Dad's arm. Suddenly the automatic doors slid open, and I saw mom, still unconscious on the gurney. A nurse was rolling her out of the hallway, and a doctor stepped out of the ER. I wanted so much to run after the nurse with my unconscious mom, but I resisted reluctantly. Instead, I walked quickly towards the doctor.

"Excuse me, doctor, is my mom alright? Is she going to be fine?"

"Your mother is pregnant, but almost had an unexpected miscarriage. Right now, her condition is slightly major, and she is too weak. She must stay in a patient's room, but for a few days at most. She must really take care of the child in her stomach, and as for her family, they should definitely watch out for her more. There is no need to worry. Your mother will be fine." The doctor explained thoroughly.

"Okay, thank you doctor, thank you." I thanked, glad that my mom was fine. After that, he walked away, talking to a nurse nearby. Dad walked up to me and asked me what he said. I explained to him and he easily became reassured.

"So what room will she be staying in?" He asked out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"What room is she staying in? Do you know?"

"Oh, shoot! I forgot to ask the doctor…"

"It's okay. I'll go to the reception desk to ask. In the meantime, Amu, go to the cafeteria downstairs, and pick up some hot soup for your mother. Here's five dollars. It should be enough."

"Okay, Dad. But call me as soon as you know what room number she's staying in, so I know where to go."

"Okay, be careful, Amu."

I took off with Dad's money in my fist and ran to the elevators. Suddenly, a loud man's voice brought me to a halt. I turned around and saw Ikuto walking towards me with a bunch of nurses crowding him. He almost looked worried to me, but I just shrugged it off.

"Hey, what happened to you?"

"Nothing…how did you know I was here?"

"I stopped by at your house this morning, but no one was there so I got worried. So I went to your neighbors' and they told me the whole story."

"You got…worried? Wow…"

"No…I meant…I got…curious."

"Uh huh…sure!"

"Whatever. Anyway, is your mom okay?"

"Yeah, she's doing fine right now. I have to go pick up some hot soup for her down in the cafeteria…which reminds me…BYE!" I exclaimed and walked off.

"Wait a minute…I already bought it."

"What?"

I turned around and saw him holding up a plastic bag that had a red happy face on it and in large red letters, read 'THANK YOU'. I looked up at him, wondering how he knew just what to get for my mom. Then I wondered off to further and more impossible things. _Did he sneak into my house in the middle of the night while I was asleep, and implant a mind-reading chip into my brain?_ I almost believed there was a mind-reading chip in my brain, but I didn't want to feel so stupid. Just then, my phone rang, making me jump straight up into the ceiling. I took it out of my pocket and put it to my ear. In the distance, I heard Ikuto snickering.

"Amu, your mother is staying in room 528. Do you already have the soup?"

I paused for a while, not answering back to Dad's question. I looked up at a grinning Ikuto, which made me a little annoyed.

"Hello? Amu, are you there?"

"YES, DAD, I HAVE THE SOUP!" I yelled, unable to control my annoyance.

"Okay, okay good!" Dad chuckled, "Now hurry up and get here. Your mom wants some soup."

"She's not even awake yet!"

"Well, you don't know that, do you?"

"Okay, whatever. Bye, Dad." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Okay! So now you have the soup! Let's go, then." Ikuto perked.

"Wait, wait. Just hold on a minute there, okay? I can't let you near my family," I said with a low face, disappointing Ikuto.

"Why not?"

"Use your god damn brain for Pete's sake! If I let you into my mom's room, then my parents will know about you!"

"You mean you haven't told them about us, yet?"

"There are no _us_!"

"Then there's no problem with telling them about me, is there? After all, this whole thing is fake, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Unless you felt something during that time I kissed you in front of Saaya…"

"I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING! You're just way in your head. I can't tell my parents about you PERIOD. If they see you next to me, they're already going to go bonkers. So…just give me that soup, and leave."

"Alright, then. Give all my luck to your mom…"

"Sure thing, sure thing." I replied, walking away.

"Look who the stupid one is, now. She thinks that I'll never be able to know where her mom's room is. All I have to do is ask the lady behind the information desk, and then I'll know." Ikuto sighed to himself, making his way to the information desk.


	10. Jealousy Leads To Surprises

**CHAPTER 10**

Ikuto was stepping out of the elevator, just several paces away from Room 528. As he was walking towards the room, he thought to himself.

"Should I go in? It might hurt Amu's reputation…but it's just her parents…" Ikuto pondered. His hand hovered over the doorknob of Room 528. He hesitated for a while, but slowly turned the doorknob, and pushed the door open, wide.

"Dad, I'm here with the soup!" I exclaimed excitedly as I walked into the room. Dad was sitting on a chair beside Mom's bed, stroking her hand. He looked over at me and quickly got up to help me with the soup. Carefully, I helped Mom sit up against the pillows I quickly fluffed for her. She sighed and looked over at Dad, who was setting up her food on a tray.

"Oh, thank you, hon." Mom said softly, her voice weak and raspy.

"No problem, Mom." I replied with a warm smile. I walked over to the left side of the room where there was a coffee table and two chairs. Slowly, I took a chair, placed it next to Mom's bed, and sat on it. Dad then turned to mom with the tray in his hands. He carefully set it on top of the mini table above Mom's lap.

"I'll do it, Dad. You should rest." I said, taking the spoon away from him. He looked at me, startled for a brief millisecond, then adjusted to a slight smile and sat down in a comfy chair, sighing. I chuckled a little to myself, and then scooped some soup for Mom to eat. She eagerly gulped down the first spoonful, and then the second, and then the third. It was almost as if she hadn't eaten in decades!

"Wow, I guess pregnancy can really make women, really hungry…" I said in awe, scooping the last of the soup onto the spoon. Just as mom was drinking the rest of the soup, I heard a voice at the doorway of the room. "Knock, knock!" _No way. It can't be. It shouldn't be. It won't be. It's not!_ I thought to myself. And right then and there, Mom just had to spit all the soup in her mouth, out. And it just had to spray all over me. Judging by her reaction, I didn't need to turn around to figure out who it was.

"Oh, it just has to be, and it is!" I whispered harshly to myself.

"T-that…that's…that…h-he…" Mom stuttered, nearly out of breath. _Ugh, how am I supposed to explain this…?_

"Sweetie, what's the matter now…?" Dad questioned with a hint of annoyance in his voice. I quickly looked over at Dad, who thankfully, had his eyes closed. But then, he just had to open them! He looked at me, then at the evil person behind me.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S…I-IT'S! IT'S IKUTO TSU-TSUKIYOMI! HEY, AMU-CHAN, IT'S IKUTO TSUKIYOMI! IKUTO TSUKIYOMI IS HERE!" Dad screamed.

"YES, I KNOW DAD, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" I barked loudly.

"W-what? You know?" he gave me a confused look.

"Oh…that's not what I meant…see…what I meant was…what I meant was…what I meant…was…. uh…uh…" I struggled for an excuse, but nothing seemed to come in mind.

"Excuse me…" I finally said, breaking the awkwardness. Slowly, I got up and scurried over to Ikuto. I was trying to shoo him out as fast as I could, hoping my parents didn't already jump to conclusions. When we were finally out and away from the room, I started shooting out questions.

"What the hell are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay away? Did you hear anything I said at all? What in the world were you thinking? Don't you know what you're doing could ruin my reputation with my parents? How could you possibly do this to me? What the hell did I ever do to you?" I spitted at him in steaming anger.

"Whoa. Slow down. Okay, well, first of all…wait, what were the questions?"

"URGHH, NEVERMIND! Just forget it!" I yelled, frustrated, "Just answer me one question. Just this one question is fine."

"Okay…what?"

"What the HELL did you have in mind when I precisely told you to NOT come near my parents?"

"You've got some tiny bits of vegetable in your hair…" Ikuto stated quietly, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Stop trying to avoid the subject! Answer me." I demanded. Ikuto looked at me and gave me a cheesy grin, followed by a nervous laugh. I stared him down till I felt like my eyeballs were going to fall out.

"It's bad enough that the whole school thinks we're dating! Now, my parents know what the hell's going on too!" I hollered. Nurses and patients were staring at us now. I had to tell you, we were quite a sight. A pink-haired girl with the reddest face in the world, steam blowing out her ears, screaming at a blue-haired dude, who just so happens to be the most popular idol of our generation, and the cockiest!

"Okay, first, shush. Second, calm down! People are starting to stare, and it'll ruin _my_ reputation if word starts to spread about an ordinary girl off the street yelling at the most famous singer in the world!" Ikuto whispered in my face, holding me by the shoulders.

"You're so dumb! Just shut up! You ALREADY ruined my reputation! And…" I trailed off suddenly struck with an idea that Ikuto just gave me. He stood there giving me a weird stare.

"You know what? You're so right! If word starts spreading about you…and me…then your reputation will _really_ be crushed to millions of pieces!" I cackled.

"What?" Ikuto stared at me in disbelief and horror, "Oh no…"

"Oh, yes!" I happily giggled as I danced around him.

"HEY, EVERYONE! HIM AND I ARE DATING! THAT'S RIGHT! IKUTO TSUKIYOMI AND AMU HINAMORI ARE TOGETHER! WE'RE A COUPLE!" I screamed the loudest I could. I looked around at everyone who was gawking at me. Some people were snickering. Others looked almost, sad. Some looked at me as if I'd gone mad. Then my eyes fell on Ikuto, who looked like he just died.

"Why did you just do that? You just put my whole rep in danger! I only showed up in front of your parents! You humiliated me in front of the whole hospital—Wait a minute…!"

"What?" I said with a bright beam.

"You just put your rep in danger too, by embarrassing yourself in front of everyone!" Ikuto laughed.

"So? I'm not the one who's 'the most famous singer in the world'. My reputation is not even half as big as yours, so it doesn't matter to anyone. You're the one who's in a heap of trouble!" I mocked, filled with even more joy.

"Well what about your parents, huh? I'm pretty sure they overheard what you said just now."

"Again, so? They already saw you with me, so they must've known something was going on. I'll just have to explain less to them. And I won't have to face them by confessing to them about our fake relationship!" I exclaimed, making sure to quiet down at the word 'fake'.

"But didn't you say that you didn't want your reputation with your parents, ruined?" Ikuto questioned desperately, apparently running out of comebacks.

"You already ruined it! And plus, ruining yours just practically made me explode with so much joy, that I completely forgot about my own!"

Ikuto glared at me angrily. I had to admit, his angry face made me a teensy bit guilty, but he totally deserved it!

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry." I apologized in the most sincere tone that I could conjure up. Sadly, I let the guilt take me over.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." He said grimly. His tone of voice was so sudden that it took me a moment to adjust to it.

"Just kidding!" He suddenly rattled.

"What?" I said, confused.

"I totally fooled you! You should've seen your stupid face! 'Sorry doesn't cut it' man, you're so gullible!" Ikuto mocked.

"Well, make fun, but that was really believable." I muttered.

"Well, I guess not only could I be a singer; I could also be an actor!"

"Oh, just put a cork in it!" I shouted at him as I started walking back to Room 528. Ikuto followed along, but this time I decided to let him, since my identity was already spilled.

When we walked into the room, Mom was positioned upright like an eager dog waiting for their owner to come home. She stared wide-eyed at the two of us walking together into the room. Dad just sat there in his chair, bug-eyed and ready to scream. I looked back at Ikuto to see his face. He looked a bit uncomfortable and uneasy. I turned back and smirked to myself. Casually, I walked over to the coffee table, took a chair, dragged it to the side of the bed, and told him to sit. Ikuto made his way stiffly to the chair, and sat down in it like it was a Venus Fly Trap.

"You don't have to be so stiff. It's only my parents." I merely whispered to him.

"A-Amu…what's going on here? This…this man…is he really…the one and only? I-Ikuto Tsukiy-y-yomi?" Mom stuttered.

"Yes, mom. That's him…" I replied awkwardly. I stared at my mother who looked like she was going under a state of extreme trauma. Or at least, I think she was upset.

"Well, what is…he…doing here?" Mom questioned, questioning the ultimate question.

"Well…see…that's what we're here to tell you…" I said meekly, "Remember when I told you Ikuto was transferring to my school?"

"Yes."

"Well, see…" I trailed off, looking over to Ikuto. He had his head down, staring at his own shaking hands that were nervously resting on his lap. He looked up anxiously at me, and then looked down once again. _Looks like he's not going to be much help to me. Guess I have to do this myself._ I met eyes with Mom again, and started off from where I left off.

"Well, see…we kind of met in an awkward situation at the library one day…and we grew to be come close friends!" I exclaimed, grabbing Ikuto's shoulder and shaking it. He gasped, then calmed down.

"Hah, just kidding…" I said quietly, "What really happened was…well, we did meet in the library, and kind of came to know each other better…so one day, I think it was the day after we met, Ikuto confessed his problem to me. He said that everyday, his fans always crowd him, and it makes his life difficult. And because he noticed that I was the only one person who wasn't his fan, he came to me for help…and I agreed. And the plan was…that we go together in a fake…relationship." My voice cracked on the last word. Mom looked at me with puzzlement in her eyes. She sat there looking at her hands for a while, slowly taking in everything I'd just said. Then she turned to Dad, who lost his jaw somewhere on the ground.

"Dad, please pick your mouth up off the ground. The news isn't that hard to take. I mean it's not like we're official. It's FAKE." I explained more thoroughly, making sure to put the emphasis on the word 'fake'.

"Amu-Chan, I thought you said you hated Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Remember that day he transferred to your school? You came home in anger, venting your feelings on me! So there had to be something that made you agree to this act."

"Well…"

"I promised to pay her." Ikuto suddenly chimed in.

"What?" Dad asked, raising his voice.

"Right, right! Ikuto promised to pay me…in order to make me play along in this act!"

"I just knew it!" Dad exclaimed.

"Oh, Amu, we didn't raise you this way! This is a new low for you! How can you so casually just take his money? Don't you know that it's wrong?" Mom scolded.

"Oh, Mrs. Hinamori, it's no problem, really. I…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! Just wait a minute!" Dad interrupted. We all looked at Dad, startled.

"Just how much are we talking, 50 bucks a month? 40?"

"Uh, it's not as easy as it sounds…"

"OKAY! AHEM! I really think it's time for Ikuto to leave, so Ikuto, leave!"

"Um, okay…" Ikuto got up, ready to walk out, just when my dad stopped him.

"Hold on, kid, you didn't answer my question. I said…how much money are you paying my daughter?"

We still had our backs turned on my dad. I was running out of options, so I tiptoed up to Ikuto's ear and whispered in it.

"Just say 50."

"Okay." He whispered back. He swiftly turned around and looked at my dad. Confidently and loudly, he spoke, "50 bucks a week, Mr. Hinamori!"

"50 BUCKS A WEEK?" Dad hollered. He turned to stare at me fiercely. I almost choke. Not even thinking, I quickly grabbed Ikuto's shirt collar and pulled back. He stumbled backward and almost fell, but I stopped him.

"I told you to just say 50 a month!" I whispered harshly.

"No you didn't! You only said 50, so how was I supposed to know if I was supposed to say week or month?" he whispered back.

"Okay, so I only said 50! Why didn't you just plainly tell him 50? Why did you have to go, '50 bucks a WEEK'?"

"Well, I'm sorry! I didn't know! I thought if I spoke in a proper sentence, your Dad would think I'm well-mannered!"

"Don't…make…me…punch…you…right…now." I said, trying to keep my irritation under control.

"Amu, 50 dollars a week is TOO much!" Mom exclaimed, "Mr. Tsukiyomi, why don't you not pay her, huh? I mean, you have to go through all this trouble to pay her, and this fake act! Why don't you two…just make it…real?"

We both stared at her like she was insane.

"Mom! You know I hate him! Stop making up such ridiculous ideas! I mean, I could NEVER be with him! We're always at odds, he's far too conceited, he always brags about himself, he's annoying, he's immature, a teensy bit perverted, he…"

"AHEM!" Ikuto coughed and gave me an evil stare.

"I agree with our daughter! He's not right for her. As a matter of fact, no one is! Amu, you're switching schools, okay? From now on, you're being enrolled into an all-girls' private school! It's okay, we'll think of a way to come up with the money!" Dad said anxiously.

"Dad! I am not switching schools! All my friends are here, and I'm not leaving!"

"But…"

"No, buts! I'm staying here and that's final!" I shouted. Dad looked over at Mom desperately. Mom just looked at the two of us lovingly, and she stared at Ikuto like he was her son in law. It made me sick, just wondering about what mom was thinking in her head at that moment. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs because this wasn't the way I expected them to react. They just went with it so informally, that it was almost impossible to take! I expected them to faint, or yell at me! Well, Dad was somewhat of what I expected. But Mom was the exact opposite!

As I walked out of the room, Ikuto followed behind me. I looked back at my parents, and waved goodbye.

"Wait, Amu-Chan, who is taking you home?" Mom yelled, straining her voice.

"Ikuto is. He drove here." I yelled back. I waved once more and then walked down the hallway. People were still staring and whispering at us. Well, they were mostly staring at Ikuto. I looked back and he was just waving and smiling sheepishly at them. Nurses in their pressed white dresses and their little hats, came scurrying over next to Ikuto. They held their phone cameras in their hands and grabbed him by the arm, trying to get a picture with him. He reluctantly agreed, and the cameras began flashing. After they were done, Ikuto was about to walk away, just when a nurse came up to him, and kissed him on the cheek. My eyes bugged out and I stared in doubt. My mouth fell to the floor, but so did my heart. Ikuto stared at her, shocked at her sudden action. The nurse was really pretty, too. She had auburn-colored hair, styled neatly into a bun. Her side bangs swept neatly across her forehead. Her skin was a glowing pale, peach color. Her eyebrows were perfect, and her eyes were a light, light brown, caressed by long thick lashes. Her lips were full, stained with a very light, red lipstick. Her little nurse hat stood happily and neatly on her head. And her nurse outfit hugged her slender curves well. I stared longingly at her, wishing I could look just like her. She was as perfect as the most beautiful angel in the heavens. Ikuto gazed at her, and how perfect she was. His eyes stared at her everywhere. She smiled a bright white smile with super straight teeth, and giggled. Even her voice belonged to an angel! Her laugh rang with such purity and beauty! I almost felt a tinge of jealousy as I watched Ikuto's gaze linger all over her.

"Hi. I'm one of your biggest fans! Will you please sign my clipboard?" the attractive nurse asked in the sweetest tone. It would've been the lamest thing any nurse could've said, but she made it sound like chocolate coming from a chocolate fountain, drizzling all over fresh red strawberries. I felt sick.

"S-sure…" Ikuto stuttered. The nurse beamed and gladly handed him her pen. I watched as their hands touched for a mere second. Ikuto turned the clipboard over to the backside and opened the Sharpie. He scribbled his autograph on there as carefully as he could. Then he closed the Sharpie, but suddenly the nurse stopped him.

"I didn't get to take a picture with you, and I could tell that you have to leave now. I hope we can meet again." The nurse said sadly. She took the pen from his hand and said, "I hope you don't mind me writing on your hand, if that's alright with you."

"Um, sure…"

"Okay, great then!" She exclaimed happily and started writing something on his hand. I was too far away to see what it was. She capped the pen and tiptoed to meet his height. Then she whispered something in his ear. I ached to know what it was. After that, she smiled sweetly and walked away. Ikuto just stood there in a daze. I quickly walked over to him and shook his arm wildly. He immediately jolted out of his dream, only to find me grunting at him.

"Sorry to interrupt you from your goopy love daze, but I would very much love to go home, because I'm starving to death." I spit at him. I stomped away with my slippers clapping heavily on the ground. He quickly caught up and linked his arm to mine. I looked at his arm like it was a snake and I swiftly retreated.

"What's going on? I thought we were going to keep up the act."

"That's only needed at school, where most of your fans are. Here, there's only a few nurses that go gaga over you, so there's no need." I said coldly.

"Whoa, wait. What's the matter with you? Is this still about that reputation thing?"

"No, I'm over that. Next time, just put on a disguise when you're out in public. That way, I don't have to wait on you."

Ikuto looked at me confusedly, but shrugged it off. _Come on, it was just one fan girl. I bet there are tons of them that come up to him individually and flirt with him. There's no need to feel jealous, right? I thought you hated him. He's not worth getting jealous over._ I looked over at Ikuto carefully to make sure he didn't notice. His eyes sparkled and he looked content. I can't believe one girl could make him so happy. Suddenly, he turned to me and caught me staring. I quickly looked away and turned my attention to something else. When we were in the parking lot, I started hitting him with questions.

"So…I noticed there was a special nurse that came up to you for your autograph."

"Yeah…"

"What did she write on your hand?" I interrogated, trying not to sound too demanding.

"Why? She wrote her number on my hand…"

"What?"

"She wrote her number on my hand. It was weird. This was the first time that any fan has come up to me individually for a private autograph session. And she kissed me on the cheek, too, like I was her date, or something. And then she tiptoes up to me and whispers in my ear, telling me to call her."

"…Oh." I managed to choke out, trying not to show my jealousy.

"But she was really pretty…almost like an angel."

"Yeah. She was really, really pretty."

I wasn't lying, to tell you the truth. That girl _was_ pretty. Finally, we got to Ikuto's car. I expected him to open the door for me like he normally did, but today, he didn't. I got in the car, even unhappier, but I did my best not to show it. On the way home, I had a feeling that Ikuto had his eyes on me at times. He would glance for a few seconds, then focus back on the road. Suddenly, he spoke up.

"I just noticed that you're wearing your pajamas."

I looked down, just noticing that I was wearing them, too.

"Yeah. So?"

"They're so cute! They have bunnies on them! And look at your slippers! You look just like a little girl."

"What are you talking about? I'm 16."

"Then maybe you should start wearing more decent clothing. No guy is going to be attracted to you if you spend the rest of your life wearing bunny pajamas."

"You're so full of it…"

"I mean, you said it yourself that you're 16. So, you're a 16-year old girl who wears bunny pajamas. You know what you should wear?" Ikuto asked, stopping in front of my house.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"You're 16. You should be wearing something sexy. Like…" he said seductively, leaning closer to me. We were face to face and he stared intently in my eyes. Then, he slowly lowered his head and began staring at my chest. He was scrutinizing my chest, and it made me incredibly uncomfortable.

"Huh, I was going to suggest lingerie, but it would go to waste on such a poor body like yours."

"Excuse me?"

"Just look at yourself. You have no chest or curves! Just stick to your bunny pajamas."

"What did you say?"

"See, if you had a nice figure and curves like those nurses back at the hospital, then you would really, really look good in lingerie. But, it's a shame."

I glared at him without saying anything and quickly got out of the car. I slammed the door so hard that I thought his car was going to break into pieces. When I walked up the driveway, I heard a car door slam. Then I heard footsteps running towards me.

"Wait…wait." Ikuto said, panting.

"What? What do you want?"

"Let me into your house. Your parents already know me, so it should be fine for me to go in, right?"

I paused for a moment, but decided whatever. I didn't really care, just as long as he didn't talk to me for a while. When we entered my house, he stared in awe.

"Wow, it's so homey. And small…"

_Of course it's small compared to whatever you live in…_

"Make yourself at home." I muttered, making my way to the kitchen. He walked around in my house, into every room downstairs, taking in everything he saw.

"Are you done yet? You can go sit on the couch and watch T.V." I snapped.

"Hold on a minute. I haven't seen anything upstairs, yet." He murmured, looking up at the staircase. Suddenly, he began walking up the stairs. I raced towards him and blocked him.

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs."

"You can't go up there."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Because _you_ said so."

"Yeah, because I said so. This is my house."

"Why can't I go up there? Are you hiding something?"

"No, I'm not hiding anything. You just can't go up. It's impolite."

"Uh huh…I see," Ikuto slowly said, looking past my shoulder, "You probably have posters of me in your room."

Ikuto pushed past me and proceeded. I blocked him again.

"I don't have any posters of you anywhere in this world, much less, this house. I just don't want you upstairs!" I shouted. He stared at me skeptically, and then started walking downstairs. I slowly followed after him, believing he wouldn't go up anymore. Suddenly, he turned around and headed up again, but this time, he ran. Not knowing that I was right on his tail, he crashed into me, and we fell down on the stairs. It took me a while to know what was going on, because there was so much pain in my back. Ikuto was right on top of me and my frail body was crushed under his. I could feel his breathing on my ear and his broad hands on my shoulders. My face became hot and my cheeks flushed.

"C-could you get off?" I asked, "You're kind of…crushing me."

Ikuto propped himself up with his arms and stared at my face. He chuckled to himself. Then he leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Amu, you're blushing."

"W-What? No I'm not! Why would you say…"

"Shhh…why don't we just stay here for a while? Seeing how you enjoy it so much…" he said seductively.

"You're so disgusting! Get off!" I yelled, trying to push him off. Just then, I felt his lips on my ear.

"Stop!" I yelled. Surprisingly, he listened. He stopped, but I still felt his breath at my ear.

"Admit it," he suddenly said.

"Admit what?"

"You have feelings for me."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"I said you have feelings for me, don't you?"

"No…I don't."

"Stop playing games with me. I know you do. I noticed it."

"Like what? What the hell did you notice?" I asked, annoyed.

"Back at the hospital. When that nurse came up to me and kissed me on the cheek, I caught a glimpse of your face. You looked upset."

"Yeah, because I wanted to go home."

"No, because you have feelings for me. I clearly saw the way you looked at me when she kissed me, and when we were walking in the parking lot."

"You're imagining things."

"If I was imagining things, I wouldn't be asking you such a serious question."

"So do you have feelings for me?" he asked again.

I paused for a long time, not knowing what to answer him. He just kept staring at me, waiting for an answer. It was really dangerous during that moment, because he was so close to my face that I could feel his breathing. And I could practically feel his heartbeat transfer through _my_ chest.

"Is it really that hard for you to admit that you like me?"

"Yes, because I really don't like you!"

"Stop resisting. I know that you like me. Just say it." Ikuto taunted, propping himself up with his arms.

"No, I don't! I do not like you! Stop saying that!" I exclaimed nervously.

He tilted my face up to make me look at him. I caught a glimpse of his face. He was smirking at me. I shifted my gaze sideways.

"Look at me." He said. It was as if I was under his spell, once again. I felt my gaze slowly linger up to his face. He was still grinning.

"You better not do anything stupid, or…"

Then out of nowhere, he kissed me. He kissed me right on the lips! I tried to reject, but he wouldn't let me. He grasped my wrists tightly and pinned them down. My heart sped so fast and my mind was racing uncontrollably. I didn't know what to do next. All I could think of was what was happening right now. When we kissed, it felt…like flying. He kissed me so softly and tenderly, exactly like how I see the men kiss their women in romance movies. Suddenly, he came up for breath, making me come back to reality.

I breathed heavily, looking up at him. He looked down, giving me a smile that said 'I told you so'. Then out of nowhere, he started cracking up. He was laughing uncontrollably into my shirt and suddenly lifted his head only to say…

"You're good, Amu Hinamori." He chuckled. I couldn't say anything, because my brain was still trying to recover from his sudden display of affection.

"Yup, I know how to make them ladies' hearts flutter."

"Shut up! Get off!" I yelled, pushing him off. I got up walked to the kitchen, remembering that I hadn't eaten anything for the entire day. He followed behind, putting his arm around my shoulder. I turned around to look at him. He gave me a sweet smile that just made me want to slap him across the face.

"Don't be so cute. My Dad could walk in any minute with Ami." I said bluntly, shaking his arm off.


	11. True Feelings

**CHAPTER 11**

I couldn't stop thinking about that afternoon when Ikuto kissed me. It wasn't like a forced kiss like last time. This was an actual, real kiss from his own will! I still couldn't believe I went along with it, too. The whole thing was just gross!

"Hinamori Amu! Hinamori Amu!"

Someone was calling my name in the distance. Suddenly there was a loud tap on my desk. I almost jumped straight into the ceiling! I looked up and saw a very disappointed Mr. Nikaidou. The tip of his pointer rested on my desk, while everyone's eyes rested on _me_.

"Paying attention in class is the most _basic_ rule! You should learn it sometime." Mr. Nikaidou scolded. He walked back to the front of the class and continued on with his lesson. I sat there not knowing what to think. I wondered what face I was making when I was daydreaming about the kiss, and how embarrassing it must've been.

"What were you wondering about, Amu? Was it…the kiss?" Ikuto murmured seductively into my ear. He rested his arm on the back of my chair and leaned in, obviously not caring if anyone noticed. I sat there stiffly, making sure to not move an inch. My neck felt hot and I felt myself blushing really bad. I felt Ikuto inch closer and closer and he started to move his leg against mine. I tried my best to look over at him to see what he was doing and I felt his gaze linger downward. _He's trying to check me out!_ Swiftly, I covered my chest with my arms and hunched over. Ikuto leaned back into his chair and chuckled softly.

"As I said before, you have nothing to show. No cleavage, _no_ butt. You have the body of an elementary kid." He whispered, eyeing me everywhere. I clenched my fists, ready to punch him. Just then, I heard my name being called, again!

"Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Ikuto and I both looked up at Mr. Nikaidou who looked steaming mad.

"Detention!" he exclaimed angrily. I looked at Nikaidou sensei in shock just as he was turning his attention back to the class. In the distance, I heard Mr. Nikaidou ending the lesson. My flaring gaze slowly crawled over to Ikuto's face. Not so surprisingly, he was looking at everything, but me. Angrily, I cautiously lifted my foot over his and crushed it as hard as I could. Class ended with Ikuto's loud, piercing scream.

"I can understand why you're mad at me, but you didn't have to hurt me physically…" Ikuto said, trying to catch up with me.

"You don't understand why I'm mad at you." I muttered coldly.

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Alright, then what is it?" I questioned with a hint of annoyance. I abruptly stopped, facing him, giving him a cold stare that made him very uncomfortable. He looked down at me, not knowing what to say. It was really obvious that he didn't understand me.

"Well…you're mad at me because I got you detention." He said quietly, looking down at his feet.

"Correct. I am mad about that, but that's not the main thing. This is the first time I've ever gotten detention in my whole entire life, and I don't see how something like _you_ had to be the cause of it!" I growled at him, raising my voice.

"This is the first time you've gotten detention? No way…I mean the way you dress and how you have that reputation of being 'cool and spicy'? It sounds to me like you're a rebel…rebelling against this school."

"Yeah, well deep down inside I'm not really…"

"You're not really what? Not really like that? Oh, I already know…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means…something," he said, backing up, grinning mischievously at me. Suddenly, he rammed into someone. I couldn't see what was happening because there were so many students standing around. When I walked closer, I couldn't believe my eyes. Ikuto was on top of a girl and they were face to face staring at each other. But this wasn't any ordinary girl. It was Utau Hoshina, the most popular girl in this school. You would think Saaya was the most popular girl, but she's just a poser. Utau was really pretty too. She was even MORE pretty than that nurse that flirted with Ikuto. Utau had slender curves just like the nurse, but her features were more beautiful, unique, and refined. Her father was an American and her mother was Japanese. Utau had long blonde hair that would always be styled into pigtails. She had soft purple eyes, which everyone thought was a true special gift presented on her. Her looks may be simple, but somehow, in a way, they really weren't. And to top it off, she had a truly great personality.

"Sorry…" Ikuto mumbled in awe. I watched as he gawked at her and somehow it made me oddly jealous.

"It's okay." Utau smiled sweetly as always and retrieved her books that were scattered on the ground. She treated Ikuto as if he was just another student at Seiyo High. It angered me and something inside me just clicked. When Ikuto was about to grab Utau's last book for her, I walked over and stepped on it. I gave Utau a dirty look and Ikuto just stared at me like I was insane.

"What are you doing?"

"She's not disabled. She can get her books herself," I stated bluntly.

Then I turned to Utau and bent down to meet her face. She seemed almost bothered by my presence.

"Watch it." I said bluntly. She nodded and grabbed her book. Ikuto proceeded to help her up, but I grabbed his arm and squeezed it to stop him. He winced for a second then stared at me in confusion. Still holding on to Ikuto, I stepped around Utau who looked upset and we walked away together. I don't know why but I led him to the school's field. No one was on it, so we were safe. When I stopped, Ikuto violently shook off my grip.

"What is your problem?" he yelled. I was panting hard like I'd just run ten miles. I was shaking from anger and I had my fists balled up. I turned around and glowered at him through the hair that covered my eyes.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY PROBLEM IS? STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD! I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT ANYMORE NOW THAT YOU'RE IN MY LIFE! YOU…YOU…I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE! YOU MAKE EVERYTHING SO COMPLICATED! WHY…WHY IS IT…THAT WHEN I'M WITH YOU I FEEL LIKE I'M FLYING…BUT AT THE SAME TIME I'M TRYING TO ESCAPE? STOP PLAYING MIND TRICKS WITH ME AND TELL ME, IKUTO, TELL ME! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!"

I fell to my knees, shaking even more violently. I tried holding myself but even my voice shook when I breathed. My chest felt tight and I felt myself at the brink of tears. I couldn't believe that I'd just spilled all my feelings out to him. I didn't even want to see his face. Quickly, I scrambled to my feet and started to walk away. Ikuto unexpectedly grabbed my wrist. He held it tight as if he didn't care if my hand would fall off. I winced in pain and whimpered. Just as I was about to scream at him again, he turned around and looked at me with those eyes again. This feeling in my chest was almost too familiar. He grabbed my face and kissed me again. I looked into his eyes as he kissed me and I wanted to deny my feelings for him, but it was impossible. I couldn't fight this feeling any longer. I slowly closed my eyes as tears were rolling down my face. Ikuto broke the kiss and held me tightly in his arms. We didn't say a word to each other on the ride home.


End file.
